Syrus On The Run
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Judai; the supreme king found Syrus to be to his liking and forcibly made him his. Syrus has been dreading that night ever since as has made it his mission to get answers and stay safe from Judai. Romance brews from this situation and Syrus ends up in a tough situation. Who will he choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I ran. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. My day has been the worst and I just needed to get away. I saw my dorm coming into view and I was so happy to see it. I sped up and ran to the dorm entrance when someone blocked my path inside. "Syrus, why are you running from me?" the person said.

"Aster, I would love to talk to you, but right now I have to go." I said. The boy with silver hair and blue eyes frowned at me.

"What's wrong Syrus?" He asked. I looked behind me and grabbed his hand.

"I'll explain inside, right now we have to go." I said and dragged him inside the dorm.

I dragged him all the way to my room. I opened my door and dragged him inside. I closed the door and slid down it. Aster sat down on my bed to try to catch his breath.

"So, what exactly are you running from?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm being chased by Jaden." I said. Aster looked at me confusedly.

"And why is that a problem?" He asked.

"It's a problem because he wants me." I said.

"If he wants you then go talk to him." He said.

I groaned, "No, I mean he 'wants' me." I said with a blush. He growled and looked out the window.

"Has he tried this before?" He asked.

"Yeah, he had taken me once by force but after that I tried to avoid him." I said.

"Don't worry Syrus, I'll protect you from him." He said. I smiled and got up and he walked up to me and hugged me. I blushed and hugged back.

"Thank you Aster." I whispered.

He smiled, "No problem." He said. I heard a bang on the window and I saw it was Jaden.

"A-Aster." I said. I pointed the window and he looked in that direction. Jaden was looking at me with lust-filled eyes and I was scared.

"Sy, I need to talk to you." Jaden said.

"He always says that." I said. Aster walked over to the window and opened it.

"Jaden look, you and Syrus. Not happening, you can't keep using him." He said. Jaden looked at him in a confused expression.

"What are you talking about I need to talk to him?" Jaden said.

Aster shook his head, "Nice try" And shut the window.

Jaden looked at me with a sad expression and walked back to his dorm. I sighed in relief and sat down on my bed.

"That was close." I said.

"Yeah I thought he would put up more of a fight." Aster said.

"He might have but he was too lusted to fight it." I said. But what bothered me was his expression before he left, what was that.

"Well I guess we should stick together to make sure he doesn't get you." He said. I blushed, Oh man I'm going to be around Aster all day. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself.

I smiled, "Yeah that should help a lot. Arigato Aster." I said.

He smiled which caused me to smile. He leaned down and I felt his breath on my neck. "We are going to have so much fun together." He whispered. I felt a chill run down my spine. "Should we stay here or at the yacht?" Aster asked."

"I guess we should just stay here since were already here." I said. I walked over to the window and look around before locking it and did the same to my door. I turned around to see Aster lying in my bed which brought some naughty things to my head. I blushed and shook my head. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and took out my pajamas. Now, I have a problem, how the hell do I change in here. "Aster, I'll be right back, I need to change my clothes." I said and walked to my door.

"Wait, you can change in here. I won't look at you I promise." He said. I stopped and turned to him with a worried expression.

"I don't know I still don't feel comfortable about changing in front of people." I said.

"I'll wear a pillow on my head so I don't look." He said and placed a pillow over his face. I sighed and took off my shirt. I saw my mirror on the wall and I could see the scars on my back and I quickly put on my pajama shirt. I then put on my pants and walked over to Aster and removed the pillow.

"You can look now?" I said. He placed the pillow behind him and I smiled. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we can have a duel since I'm not really that tired." He said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." I said and went to my deck belt and grabbed my deck. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed a small table so we could play. I placed my deck on the table and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Alright you ready Syrus?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's Duel." We said and the game began.

* * *

_**(After the duel)**_

"Man I can't believe I lost." I said. Aster smirked at me and I frowned.

"You were really close maybe another time we can have a rematch." He said.

"Yeah, just you wait because next time I'm coming strong and won't lose." I said.

"Well then I guess we have a challenge." He said and I smirked. I put my deck away and the table and chair. I raised my arms in the air and yawned.

"I guess it's time for bed than." I said and sat down on my bed. Aster went to the bed next to mine and lied down and fell asleep. I smiled and laid down myself and went to sleep.

* * *

_**(In my dream)**_

"_Where am I?" I yelled. I tried to move but my arms and legs were cuffed to the bed post. I was really scared and I could move this is not good. I heard the door open and I looked to see Jaden coming this way. "Jaden, you have to help me out of here." I said. He looked up at me and I got even more scared. His eyes were yellow and he had a smirk on his face. "J-Judai." I said. He walked closer and slid his hand over my cheek. _

_"Yes, it's me. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He said. I was really scared as I looked him in the eye. _

_"Yes, I was wondering why I'm here, but now I'm afraid to find out." I said. He narrowed his eyes and slid his hand over my chest. _

_"We'll I will answer the question to rid you of your curiosity." He said. He leaned down and kissed me and my eyes widened. He bit my bottom lip and I gasped and his tongue went into my mouth. This is so weird it's like I'm kissing Jaden. He pulled away and smirked at me. "I'm here because I like you Syrus. You were the only one who wasn't afraid of me and that takes guts." He said. _

_"I wasn't afraid of you because I knew Jaden would overcome you and come back." I said. _

_"Yes, he did with help and sacrifice but you were the only one that wasn't afraid of me." He said. _

_"Actually Aster and Zane weren't afraid of you either." I said. _

_"That's true but Zane isn't my type and Aster isn't as cute as you are." He said. _

_"So what exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked. He smirked and his hand slid down towards pants and I was starting to get it which made me terrified. _

_"I'm going to take you and make you mine." He said. My eyes widened and I was scared now. _

_"Please don't." I said. He growled and grabbed a knife. I gasped as he brought out the blade._

_"Since you're tied up I can't take off your clothes, but I can cut them off." He said. I tried to break these cuffs loose but they did not budge. He brought the blade to my shirt and swiftly cut it up into tiny pieces. Next was my pants and he cut them along with my boxers? I gasped as the cold air hit my naked body. He smirked as he slid his hand up and down my body. I felt tears slide down my face. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed my cheek. "Don't cry whether you want this or not it's going to happen." He said. I fisted my hands and he climbed into the bed. "Now, let's start this shall we." He said and kissed me forcefully._

_I hated every minute of it but my opinion doesn't matter. He pulled away and went behind me and I was scared at this point because I knew he was going to do it. He started to kiss my neck and I gasped. He bites down and I felt blood running down my neck. He used that pain to force himself into me. I screamed and he dug his nails into my waist. I had tears running down my face because of the pain. He started to move immediately and it hurt intensely with each thrust. I grabbed onto my cuffs to try to block the pain in my lower back but it did very little to seize any of it. He screamed my name and I felt his cum running through my body and it burned from the ripped skin inside of my body. He caught his breath and pull out of me which hurt as well. I bowed my head and he got out of the bed and went to dress himself again. When he was completely clothed he snapped his fingers and the cuffs were gone and I fell onto the bed. "Man Syrus, that was fun, we should do that again some time." He said before walking out of the room. I looked up from the bed and saw nothing. I felt so broken and used it was torturous. I got up and wrapped the blanket around my body and tried my best to leave the room and back to my room. I walked out of the building and saw I was at the abandoned dorms. I walked slowly so that my back wouldn't pain me too much. I saw my dorm coming into view and I quickened my pace and I reached my dorm and walked into my room and passed out on the floor. _

* * *

_**(End of dream)**_

I woke up with a startle and I was sweating intensily. I tried to catch my breath and I looked over to see Aster sound asleep in his bed. I got up from my bed and grabbed a towel and decided to head to the bathroom for a shower. I walked out of the room and headed down the hall for the bathroom and opened it to see Jaden sitting there. I gasped and he chuckled darkly. He turned to me and stood up. "Judai." I said. He walked closer to me and I stepped back but he kept getting closer. I took this chance to run and I ran out of the bathroom and into my room and slammed the door shut. This startled Aster awake and he looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked nervously. I held my hand to my chest and slid down the door.

"Judai." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"It was Judai. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and there he was waiting for me and I ran and." I said and Aster came over held me close.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you?" He said. I cried into his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. He took me to the beds and he laid me down and sat down in a chair next to me and continued to run his fingers through my hair until I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** **Hey guys how have you been lately?**

**Syrus: I've been better.**

**Aster: Yeah, you should know.**

**Me: Shut up! I don't control what you do outside the story.**

**Both: 0.0**

**Me: I do not own Yugioh GX**

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I felt the sun's rays hit my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I quietly got up and went to my closet. I took out my black pants, black shirt and obelisk blue jacket. I hate how the jackets look; I might get one like the Ra or Slifer red so it's shorter. I quickly changed my clothes and went back to my closet. I grabbed some socks and shoes and put them on. I sighed and turned to wake Aster. "Hey!" He said while rubbing his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

He looked at the clock, "About 5 minutes maybe." He said.

"Then you should get out of bed. You still need to get ready for classes." I said. He nodded and got out of bed. He stretched and walked over to me. "We should hurry, classes start in an hour." I said.

"Alright, let's go. I don't want anyone to see me like this." He said. I nodded and we walked out.

We were walking through the forest towards Aster's Yacht. We haven't seen anyone yet which was good. I really don't want to be seen by Jaden. "Syrus, are you ok? You've been quiet the whole walk." He asked.

"I was just thinking about how we haven't seen anyone yet, especially Jaden." I said.

"That's true. It's a good thing we haven't run into Jaden yet or I would have beaten him senseless."He said. I smiled; he's always got my back.

"Hey the yacht." I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the yacht. We ran all the way to the yacht and I was exhausted. We stopped to catch our breath and I stood up. I looked at our hands and blushed. "H-hey Aster can I have my hand back now." I asked. He looked down and let go of my hand.

"Alright I'll be right back. You stay here and relax." He said. I nodded and he walked out. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned the TV on and put on a duel tournament. It was Joey Wheeler VS Seto Kaiba. Personally I want Seto to win because if he didn't what would happen to the academy. I heard my PDA go off and I took it out of my pocket. I opened it and answered it. It was a video message from Jaden. I gulped and pressed play.

"_Hey Sy, I hope you're watching this because it's important. I want you to stay away from Aster. I know you like him, but he can't have you. You already belong to me and that's not going to change. If you ignore my warning, there will be consequences." He said and the video ended. _

"Jaden." I whispered. I looked at the time and sighed. I got up and walked to Aster's room. I knocked on the door. "Aster you need to hurry. We need to get to class before-." I was interrupted by someone covering my mouth. I was slammed against a wall and I cried out in pain. I slid to the ground and my head was leaning against the wall and my legs spread out on the floor. I looked up with my eyes half open.

"Sy I told you there would be consequences." A voice said.

"J-Jaden." I whispered and blacked out.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I had just finished putting on my suit when I heard Syrus knocking on the door. I looked at the door. "Aster you need to hurry. We need to get to class before-." He said and then it went silent. I went to get my shoes when I heard a crash. I quickly put them on and ran out the door. I saw Syrus lying on the floor unconscious. Jaden was crawling to him in lust. I grabbed the gun I had in my pocket for emergencies. I pointed the gun in his direction. I turned the safety off and he shot up. He turned to me and I gasped. He had yellow eyes, just like when he was the supreme king.

"Aster, you know you shouldn't mess with me." He said. He took out his neos card it appeared in front of him.

"Can't we talk about this?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked.

"I don't think so." He said. "Now neos attack him." I braced for impact but it never came. I looked to see Jaden holding his head. His eyes kept changing from brown to yellow.

"Jaden are you alright?" I yelled. He groaned and fell to the floor. I ran to him and saw he was out cold. I saw Syrus waking up and he looked at me. "Syrus, are you ok now?" I asked. He nodded and stood up and started to walk over to me. "We should bring him to the infirmary." I said. I put the safety for my gun back on and put it back in my pocket.

"Yeah, help me lift him up." He said. I nodded and we each grabbed an arm and we left the yacht.

We walked to the infirmary and Syrus looked at me. "What's wrong Syrus?" I asked.

He sighed, "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

"No, are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and we kept walking.

We finally arrived at the infirmary and I was relieved. We walked in and Mrs. Fontaine came up to us.

"What happened to Jaden?" She asked.

We looked at each other, "It's a long story." We said. She took Jaden with her and we sighed. We went into the waiting room and sat down.

"We might as well wait because we need passes." I said. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and I looked at him. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Yeah just a pounding headache." He said. I sat up and put my hand on the back of his head.

"Put your head in my lap. I help you get rid of it." I said. He nodded and lay down on the chairs and rested his head on my lap. I raised my hand and I started to glow a light blue. I rested my hand on his head and stroked his hair. He sighed in relief so I know it's working.

"That feels good Aster." He said. I left my hand on his head and soon the headache was gone.

"Are you ok now?" I asked. I heard his light snores so I know he fell asleep. Mrs. Fontaine walked back in and she smiled. "Mrs. Fontaine we need passes to get back to class." I said. She went to her desk and wrote a note. She handed it to me and put it in my pocket. I lifted Syrus and put him on my back and walked to class.

When we got to the academy, Syrus had woken up and asked me to put him down but I declined. We walked into the building and headed to Physical Education. We walked in and the coach blew his whistle.

"Phoenix, Truesdale where the hell have you been." He yelled.

"We took Jaden to the infirmary." I said.

"Alright, but next time be on time." He said.

We bowed, "Of course sir." We said and we left to go change. When we came back we line up and he blew the whistle.

"Alright boys were here to play my favorite game." He said. He went to the closet and I heard things crash and fall. He came out and threw a ball in the air, caught it and threw it forward. "Dodge ball." He said. Syrus gulped and closed his eyes.

"Oh crap." He said.

* * *

**Me: Man; that was awesome**

**Syrus: I got attacked.**

**Aster: I protected you…Sort of.**

**Me: Yeah so calm down.**

**Syrus: I was almost raped again T_T**

**Me: You're such a baby**

**Aster: Don't talk to him like that**

**Me:* _***

**Judai: Review or I rape you in your sleep**

**Me: He won't really do that. *looks back at him* I hope anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Aster's POV)**_

Dodge ball, I hope Syrus is going to be ok. I look at him, he's completely shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said. I look at the coach and he starts to pick teams.

" Phoenix, Truesdale on the right side." The coach said. We ran over to the right of the gym and the coach put down 6 dodge balls. He stepped back and blew his whistle. Random people started to grab dodge balls and I grabbed one that flew over in my direction. I looked to see Syrus hiding behind a pillar. I growled and threw the ball over to Chazz. He got hit in the gut and flew across the room. I chuckled and went to see Syrus.

"Hey Syrus, you need to help too." I said. He looked up at me with a scared expression.

"I can't, if I go out there I'm the prime target." He said.

I grabbed his hand, "Then stand by me and I'll protect you." I said. He smiled and stood up. We walked onto the field and grabbed as many balls as possible. We stood next to each other had a ball in hand. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we threw the balls at every person on the field. Everyone fell at the hands of us and we smiled. I gave him a high five and the coach clapped.

"Well you did better than I thought." He said. Just then I heard the door slam open and I was shocked. It was Jaden. I felt Syrus shaking next to me and I was tempted to comfort him. He walked in and bowed to the coach.

"I am terribly sorry I was late. I had to go to the infirmary but I'm ready for Gym." He said. The coach thought for a minute and nodded.

"Very well you're already in uniform so you might as well." The coach said.

"Arigato." Jaden said. He stood on the other side of the field and his eyes turn yellow.

"Get ready." Judai yelled. He took a ball and launched it at us will a great might. It was heading straight for me but I saw Syrus jump in front of me. I gasped and the ball hit him right in the gut. He flew back and I caught him in mid air.

"Truesdale, you're out." Coach said. Syrus shakily stood up and carefully walked over to the bleachers. I growled and looked at Judai. I grabbed the ball he threw and glared at it.

"This is for you Syrus." I yelled. I threw the ball at Judai at an extreme speed. I secretly put a spell on the ball so that it will hit the person it targets. Judai gasped and he was hit in the face and flew across the gym and hit the wall. I smirked and ran over to Syrus. He smiled lightly at me. Since he was in pain he couldn't really move.

"Alright, gyms over so you can go change and leave." Coach said. I helped Syrus up and led him to the nurse.

"I'll get our stuff later, probably at lunch." I said. He nodded and we walked into the infirmary. "Mrs. Fontaine." I yelled. She came running out and kneeled down in front of us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were in Gym and he got hit pretty hard in the stomach. I wanted you to check him over for me." I said. She picked him up and brought him to a room. I sat down in the chair in the room while she checked him over. She felt his abdomen and he groaned and hissed at some points.

"He has a broken rib and there's gonna be a huge bruise on his stomach." She said as she pulled down his shirt. "I'll go get some bandages and medication." She said. I nodded and she left the room. I stood up and walked over to Syrus.

"Hey Syrus, are you ok?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah, just some pain but I'm fine." He said. I slammed my fists onto his bed which made him jump.

"Don't you ever block a hit for me ever again?" I cried. He looked at me with concern. "If something bad really happened to you, I don't know what I would do." I yelled. He hugged me tightly and I stared in shock.

"Please, don't yell." He whispered. I was frozen for a minute until I hugged him back lightly. He pulled away and I looked at him. "I did that for you so that you could be fully powered for revenge on Judai. I want revenge on him as well, but my friend Jaden is still in there somewhere and I have a feeling he doesn't know what Judai is doing." Syrus yelled. I was surprised at such an outbreak in him.

"You may have a point; it seems only Judai controls Jaden when you're around so I think Jaden doesn't even know." I said. Syrus nodded and lay back down. Mrs. Fontaine knocked and walked in.

"Alright, I got the bandages and some pain killers." She said.

She walked over to Syrus and bandaged him up and gave him some pain killers and water. He took them and handed her the glass. "Alright Syrus, I'll send you along with some pain killers to take once every six hours. I'll give you a doctor's note that shows that you and Aster will be excused from classes for the next week." She said as she wrote the note. She ripped the paper out of the notepad and handed it to me. I put it in my pocket and helped Syrus get up from the bed. He leaned on me and I helped walk him out of the room. "Wait." She called. I turned to her and she handed me the pills.

"Sorry." I said. She smiled.

"No problem, I know you're concerned about him." She said. I nodded and we walked back to the blue dorm. We walked in and I opened the door and helped him to his bed. He lied down and instantly fell asleep. I smiled and placed the pills on his side table. I looked to see it's about lunch time in the academy.

"So much for getting our stuff." I said. I sat down on the other bed and watched Syrus sleep. "Don't worry Syrus, I'll protect you from Judai and help Jaden get rid of him." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

It was late at night and I was woken up. I looked over to see Aster sleeping in the bed across from mine. He looked so peaceful in that state. I smiled and sat up slowly. Since I was only hit in the gut yesterday, it still hurts incredibly. I held my chest as the pain increased when I sat up. I looked at the time and saw that it was 3:00am. I reached over to my side table and took out a pain killer and popped it into my mouth. I swallowed it and drank some water. I sighed in relief and lied back down.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard my door open. I was scared to find out who it is was, but I had a hunch. I heard footsteps coming in my direction and I stiffened. I felt a hand cascade down my cheek. "Sy, I don't know why you've been ignoring me." He said sadly. I heard him sniffle, was he crying. "But, I wanted to let you know that you're my best friend and I don't want to lose my best friend for a reason I don't even know." He cried softly. I had to hold the urge to cry. "So Sy if you can hear me. Please talk to me when you get the chance." He whispered and stood up. He walked towards the door and I felt him look back at me and left the room.

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. I felt the tears flowing down my face and I couldn't stop them. I heard Aster stir in his sleep and he groaned. He sat up and looked at me.

"Sy, are you ok?" He asked tiredly. I sniffled and turned to him. My eyes were puffy and red and he gasped. "Sy, what's wrong?" He asked. I put a hand over my eyes and shook my head violently.

"I don't want to talk about it." I responded sadly. He got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Syrus, please tell me." He asked with concern. I looked at him with a sad face and sighed.

"It was Jaden." I finally answered. He gasped and took my hands.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked angrily. I yanked my hands back and glared at him.

"No, he did not hurt me. Like I said it was Jaden so he wouldn't hurt me." I yelled softly. He was shocked with my outburst but I just sighed. "I'm going back to bed. If you need me wake me up in the morning." I whispered and lied back down. He stood up from my bed and walked back over to his bed and sat down. He sighed and lied back down and went back to sleep. I sighed softly and fell asleep myself.

When I woke up I sat up slowly. I stretched my arms and looked over at Aster. Then events of last night came flowing back. "Jaden." I whispered sadly. I felt the tears coming back to my eyes but I wiped them away. I slowly stood up and walked over to my closet. Since we didn't have classes today we could wear whatever the hell we wanted. I grabbed my blue sweater and a pair of black jeans and put them on as quickly that I could with the bruise on my chest and the broken rib. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. I mentally slapped myself, this isn't a date, and I'm just going to talk to him.

Yes, I had decided to go talk to Jaden and tell him what happened. I was about to walk out of my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "AHH."I screamed and turned to see it was Aster. "Aster, what the hell did you scare me for?" I yelled. His bangs were covering his eyes and it looked like he was mad.

"Where ya goin Sy?" He asked. I was kinda scared by the way he was looking at me.

"I was just gonna talk to Jaden." I whispered while looking at the ground.

He picked my head up with two fingers and made me look him in the eyes.

"Syrus, that naïve act you have. If you go and see him…he's bound to take advantage of you." He growled. I glared at him and grabbed his hand it removed it from my chin.

"Aster I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to him. Plus, he kept full control when he came to see me last night so that means he's progressing." I said.

"What if he doesn't keep control?" He asked.

I sighed, "Then I'll try to get out of his grasp or I'll suffer the consequences of being foolish." I answered. He grabbed my shoulders and I saw tears running down his blue eyes.

"I can't afford you to be taken by him again." He cried. He looks so beaten down by this.

"Ok, then you can come with me, but I want you to stay quiet the entire time unless I direct it to you." I said. He looked at me and nodded. "Great, now can we go now?" I asked. He nodded and we walked out of the room.

On the way there I noticed Aster trying to fix his hair. He is such a perfectionist. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was unexpectedly super blue today. I guess that's a good sign then. I saw the Slifer Red dorm coming into view and I was getting nervous. The closer the closer we got the more nervous and slightly excited I got. We stopped out front of Jaden's room and I hesitated to knock. I slowly brought my hand to the door and knocked on his door. I waited patiently for Jaden to answer the door. I heard the door open saw a surprised Jaden.

"Sy, what are you doing here?" He asked. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"I heard you Jaden." I said. He smiled and hugged me back. I had tears running down my face because I was happy. I pulled away smiled at him. "Jaden, I came to talk to you about my problem. I want to tell you why I've been avoiding you. But you need to keep Judai under control." I said.

He looked confused, "Does this have to do with Judai?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes it does." I answered.

"Alright, both of you come in and we'll get to talking." He said and moved out of the way. We walked inside and he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Syrus's POV)**_

I walked over to the bunk beds and sat down. Aster sat down next to me and Jaden sat in the computer chair. "Alright so what exactly does Judai have to do with this?" Jaden asked. I sighed and gripped my jeans.

"Well one night Judai must have knocked me out at one point that night because I woke up in the abandoned dorm cuffed to a bed. He came in and I thought it was you but it was Judai. He said he liked me and that he was gonna take me and make me his and he raped me." I explained. Jaden stayed silent, his bangs covered his eyes causing a shadow to cover his eyes.

"I see. I am so sorry Sy. I didn't know he did that to you." He said. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and I saw the tears coming out of his eyes.

"Jaden please calm down. Me and Aster agreed to try and help you get rid of him or at least get him weaker to a point that he can't take over you anymore." I said. He wiped his eyes and I got up and hugged him tight. "It's ok Jaden." I said. He hugged back and buried his face in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sy." He cried. I rubbed soothing circles into his back. He pulled away and wiped his face. "Are you ok though?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now. I have Aster to protect me." I said. He smirked at me and I blushed.

"That's great Sy." He said.

"Jaden, when I saw you at my dorm a few days ago was that really you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah that was me. I wanted to know why you were running from me." He said.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Jaden, I just wasn't sure if it was you. But I thought it was you when I saw you leave my dorm." I said. He smiled a small smile and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Syrus." He said. "Thank you for giving me another chance." He said.

I smiled, "No problem, and if anything happens I won't blame you." I said. He smiled and I sat back down. He groaned and held his head. "Jaden what's wrong?" I asked. He groaned and looked at me. His eyes were starting to turn yellow. "JADEN YOU NEED TO FIGHT HIM." I yelled. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fight him off with all his might.

"I can't…hold him off…Sy…RUN." He said. Aster grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dorm.

"JADEN." I yelled. Aster ran as fast as he could, bring me with him and I wanted to go back and help him. "ASTER WE NEED TO GO BACK AND HELP HIM." I yelled.

"I won't let you get hurt. I need you alive Syrus." He said.

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT JADEN?" I yelled. He stopped running and looked back.

"Jaden said to run, and that's what I'm gonna do." He said. I looked back at Jaden's dorm room and let the tears flow.

"Please be careful Jaden." I whispered. Aster started again, back to the obelisk blue dorm. When we got to my dorm room I walked over to my bed and sat down near my pillows and put my head in my hands. I can't believe we left him there. I feel like a terrible person to leave him there with that maniac. Aster put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "How could you?" I asked. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM THERE WITH THAT MANIAC?" I yelled angrilly. He looked down at the floor.

"I didn't want to leave him there either Syrus. But, he told us to run and I respected his choice. He was trying to protect you." He said.

"I don't care we should be there to help him." I said.

"Syrus, please you have to trust his decision." He said sadly. I had tears in my eyes and I slammed my fists to the wall. "Please Jaden, you need to be alright." I said. Aster put his hand on my shoulder and I cried into his chest.

"I know he'll be alright." Aster said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Jaden's POV)**_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because you fool, Syrus is the one I want and I will use you to get to him." Judai said.

I switched back into control, "I won't let you keep using him. He's my best friend I won't let you hurt him." I said.

"You are the one has been hurting, not me. It's your body that raped him and it will be your body that haunts him in his nightmares." Judai said. I felt close to tears. I never thought of it that way. He was right, it was my body that hurt him that way.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore than you already have." I said.

"Very well." Judai said. Judai was able to keep control and walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a knife. He looked at it and he mentally felt a wave a fear. Judai slammed the knife into my arm and immediately switched back and I screamed in pain.

"AHHH."I scream. I shakily reached for the knife and grabbed onto it. Just the pressure of grabbing it was painful. I got a firm hold of it and pulled it out. I bit on my lip, to hold in the scream of pain. My arm was covered in blood; every second more blood stained my arm. I looked at the mark he made. It was huge hole in my arm; I wanted to gag at how horrible it looked. Judai took over once again and grabbed the same knife and slammed it into my right leg. He switched back and I had control. "AHHH." I screamed out in pain. I had tears running down my eyes and blood on my hands. I grabbed the knife in my leg and pulled it out quickly and bit my lip again; I bit down so hard I drew blood again. This is bad; I can't keep losing so much blood. I stood up as tall as I could and started to walk to the door. I reached for the door knob when I collapsed on the floor. My back hitting the hard wood floor, I was breathing heavily. I need to get to Mrs. Fontaine before I bleed out. I turned to my computer desk, and ironically they don't even give us a computer to use. I grabbed for my PDA, in hopes of calling Mrs. Fontaine to come and help me. I shakily reached for it and I touched it and it fell to the floor. I took a deep breath and reached as far as I could. My fingers touch the surface of the PDA and my fingers wrapped around it and I dragged it over to my side. I held it up and scrolled into my emergency contacts. I hit the 1st one on the list. The screen came on and Mrs. Fontaine came on the screen. My eyes were half lidded from the blood loss.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I need your help Mrs. Fontaine. I can't get to the infirmary myself. Judai injured me far too bad. Please Mrs. Fontaine I need your help." I said. My breathing was getting heavier, I could barely breathe.

"Don't worry Jaden, I'm on my way." She said and the PDA went black. My arm fell limp at my side. My eyes grew too heavy to hold open and I fell into an unconsciousness state.

_**(Syrus's POV)**_

My mind was spinning with all of things that could happen to Jaden. Aster was sitting in a chair near the window. The sunlight cascaded over his hair, making it sparkle. I blushed and turned away. I can't go school girling now. I'm still mad at him for what he did. I looked out my window, the Slifer red dorm in the distance. I sighed; I really hope Jaden is alright. Aster got up from his chair and sat down next to me. I looked back at him; he had a worried look on his face. "Syrus, you need to calm down." Aster said.

"I can't calm down. I have a right to worry Aster. Jaden is my best friend and I can worry about him. He is harboring a killer psycho path." I said. I opened the window, I felt a little hot being so close to Aster.

"I never said you couldn't worry. But, you've been sitting at that window for about an hour." He said.

"So, it's my room and my window. I can do whatever the hell I want with it." I snapped.

Aster put a hand on my shoulder, "I know that but you need to chill out." He said. I was about to tell him off, when I heard a siren in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. I stuck my head out of the window. I saw the school ambulance coming out of the forest. I saw Mrs. Fontaine driving frantically towards the Slifer Red dorm. I gasped; my heart was pounding in my chest. "JADEN." I yelled. I jumped out of the window and started to run towards the Slifer Red dorm.

"Syrus." Aster called to me. Aster was running as well. He caught up to me and we ran towards the Slifer Red dorms. I saw Mrs. Fontaine rush out with Jaden in her arms. He was covered in blood and was very pale.

"I knew he was in danger." I said. We stopped in front of the ambulance and Mrs. Fontaine closed the back of the ambulance doors.

"Syrus, I can't talk right now, please I'll tell you when we get to the infirmary." She said quickly. She ran to the front of the small ambulance and climbed in and drove off. Aster looked over at me and we decided to walk to the infirmary. She will have to work on him before we see him so; we may as well take our time. We started to walk to the infirmary and I looked over at Aster and I sighed.

"And you told me not to worry." I said. Aster sighed and I frowned. I didn't mean to sound harsh but I had a right to worry and I knew something was wrong, but yet he wouldn't go and help him.

"I'm sorry Syrus, but Jaden said to stay away and I tried to make sure you stayed safe." He apologized. I looked down at the ground as we walked. He sounded so sad when he said that. I mean, he was only trying to protect me and I'm just yelling at him like he just committed a crime.

"Hey Aster." I said.

He looked over at me with a frown, "Yeah." He answered.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just really worried for Jaden. I'm really sorry for taking it out on you." I apologized.

He smiled, "It's alright Syrus. I know you're hurting right now." He said. He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close. My face started to heat up.

"Thank you Aster. I really appreciate you help me with all this crazy Judai stuff." I said.

"It's no problem Syrus, as long as I am with you, I'm fine." He said. My face heated up more and he smirked. We walked into the infirmary and sat down in the waiting room. It was so quiet in the room. We were the only ones in the room.

"Aster, I'm really scared. What if Jaden is in really bad condition? I don't want to lose him." I said. I put my head in his shoulder and sighed.

"We'll just have to be patient." He said. He put his arm around my shoulder and I blushed slightly. We sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Mrs. Fontaine came out and we stood up.

"How is he Mrs. Fontaine?" I asked. She sighed, "Jaden was stabbed in his left arm and right leg. He lost a lot of blood, but I just don't know who did it?" She said.

I frowned, "It must have been Judai." I said.

"Judai, you mean the supreme king that sent you guys to the stars." She said.

"Yeah, he keeps coming after Syrus, so he probably punished Jaden for holding back." Aster said. I had tears running down my face. I caused Jaden so much pain with this. Even though it was someone inside of him that is doing this to me, I am causing him pain for him protecting me.

Mrs. Fontaine sighed, "Well Jaden is having surgery to patch up his wounds so he should be out in a few hours and he will be well rested afterwards." She said. Aster nodded, I just kept my head down. Mrs. Fontaine went to go and get Jaden's room ready. Aster put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He frowned and wiped the tears from my eyes. I took off my glasses and wiped the lenses and put them back on. Aster took my hand, "Come on, let's go somewhere to get your mind off all this while Jaden patches up. I promise we'll come and see him when he gets out." He said. I nodded and he led me out and we headed for the beach to get our minds off of this crazy shit.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

We walked to the beach together, the sunlight shined down on the island. The humidity was just enough to make it perfect beach weather. It's not too hot but not too cold. We walked onto the sand, our shoes sinking into the sand with each step making us even slower. The sand was starting to get into my shoe and was getting very uncomfortable. We stopped in the wetter sand and sat down. We decided we would change before we go see Jaden since we will be sandy. "What do you have planned Aster?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to take us to the beach. You know get our minds off of Jaden for a little while." He said.

"I guess, but what do you have planned while were here is what I'm asking." I said.

"Oh, well I guess we could go in the ocean and swim or we could build a sand castle or we could have a duel." He listed.

"I guess that sounds fun. It kinda sounds like a date." I blurted out. I covered my mouth my hand and my eyes widened.

"What did you say?" he asked. My heart was starting to beat quicker. Why did I say that? Now, he's gonna leave.

"Oh! Ah, nothing." I said. He looked unconvinced.

"Really because it sounded like you said date." He said. He smirked, "I don't mind if it is." He said. I gasped and fell into the sand, sand getting into my hair. "Syrus, are you alright?" He asked.

I shot up and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I chuckled and Aster just shook his head.

"You are something Syrus." He complimented. I stood up and ran into the water of the ocean.

"Come on Aster. Are you scared to get your clothes wet?" I mocked. He chuckled and stood up from the sand and removed his shoes.

"You should have taken your shoes off first Syrus." Aster said. Aster ran into the ocean after me and I ran away. "Get back here." He said cheerfully. I laughed and kept running, making sure I don't go too far out since I can't swim. I didn't see the sink hole that was under the water and I tripped over it. I screamed and fell into the water. I resurfaced and was breathing heavily. My legs were spread apart from the impact and the sun was shining down on me. I gasped; my glasses. I felt around in the water, I just have to find my glasses. I can't see without them. Aster ran over to me and kneeled down next to me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-I can't find my glasses. I can't see without my glasses." I said. I continued to feel around in the sand but couldn't find them. I began to tear up, I can't lose my glasses. Aster helped me up and wiped away my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I wiped my eyes with my hand.

"Well there's salt water in my eyes. And I need my glasses Aster. I feel so weak and helpless without them." I said. I cried into his chest, I don't like feeling weaker than I already am. And now that I'm showing that weakness in front of Aster no less is just embarrassing.

"You are not weak Syrus. You are a very strong person with or without your glasses." He said. His bangs were covering his eyes when I looked up at him. I wiped the tear that fell from my eye and he looked down at me. We both stood there, frozen in time. I was blushing a bright red at the way he was looking at me. He leaned down towards me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He got closer and I thought he was going to do it. But, I was pulled back and fell into the water. I looked up and I saw Alexis was standing in front of Aster in a bikini that was way too revealing for her own good. I don't even think the school allows a bathing suit like that.

"Hey Aster, what are you up to?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm here with Syrus." He said.

She turned back to me with a glare. "Sorry Sy, I didn't see you there." She said sweetly. I knew she was lying because she wouldn't have done that if she didn't. Alexis is such a fan girl when it comes to Aster, but she also does this to Jaden. I knew when this all started with her, I knew she was a sluttly bitch. I growled and stood up. I grabbed a chunk of my hair and rung it out, water drained out and went back into the ocean. "So, Aster you wanna go and do something?" She asked sweetly. She bent down slightly revealing even more of her breasts that she can flash in his face. He looked unaffected and walked over to me. He gave me a hand and I gladly took it.

"Sorry Alexis, but I don't swing that way. Go after someone who will actually date you." He said. She gasped and ran away but not before glaring at me with so much hate. Aster sighed and turned to me. "She can be a pain in the ass sometimes." He said.

"Tsk, she's always like that. How much you wanna bet she's gonna try flirting with Jaden?" I asked.

"She probably will. But, what she doesn't know is that Jaden doesn't swing that way either." He said. I was shocked; Jaden never told me he swung that way. Is that why he never cared for all the girls that came around? I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Aster.

"Does he like anyone?" I asked.

"Why you planning on leaving me for him?" He asked sarcastically.

I chuckled, "No, but seriously does he. I want Jaden to be happy." I said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could ask him when he gets better." He said.

I smiled, "Yeah! I don't think he will mind if we ask." I said.

Aster looked down at his and my clothes, "Maybe we should change first." He suggested.

I chuckled, "Yeah; that would be good." I said. He grabbed my hand and he dragged me away, out of the water and into the sand. Aster walked over to his shoes and slipped them. We walked off the beach and headed for my dorm room. I was kinda disappointed that I didn't get the kiss from Aster, but I'm sure there will be another opportunity later. I'm relying on Aster to find our way back because I can't see anything right now. I heard a door open and we walked inside. "Aster, where are we now?" I asked.

"We're inside the dorm itself, and we're heading for your room." He said. I nodded and kept walking. I heard our footsteps in the hallway and I could hear another set of footsteps as well. I was getting nervous, it could be anyone. What if it was Judai? No, I can't think like that. Even Judai wouldn't be able to move in his condition. I heard another door open and I was dragged inside and I heard the door lock. Aster removed his hand from mine and I began to feel around. I bumped into a bed so I moved around it till I felt a small side table and I opened the top drawer and felt for my back up contacts. I could only get one pair of glasses and I needed a back up. So, my parents got me a set of back up contacts to wear if I lost or broke my glasses. I took a pair out and walked over to my mirror and began to put them on. I felt arms wrap around my waist but I still haven't put my contacts on so I cannot see who it is. I began to put the contacts on, but an arm grabbed mine and placed it behind my back. "Ahh, what the hell? Who's there?" I asked. I heard a chuckle, but it wasn't Aster's. My heart was starting to race, who is doing this. I was pushed to the ground, my arms still held behind my back.

"Do you know who I am?" A voice said. I gasped, no it can't be.

"Judai, you shouldn't be here. You need to be in the infirmary taking care of your wounds." I said.

He smirked, "Yes, Jaden should be in the infirmary. But, I don't care about his health as long as I can still have my fun. I don't give a shit about what happens to him." He said. He pushed my arms harder into my back and I screamed. My arms shouldn't be bending with all this pressure. He groaned and tensed up slightly.

"Sy." Jaden said. I gasped, Jaden. He's trying to fight back against Judai. Even when he got hurt last time. "Sy, you need to run. I can't hold him off long." Jaden said frantically. I stood up and turned to him.

"Jaden I won't leave you here alone with him. Not after what happened last time." I yelled.

"Sy, I will always protect you from him. But, right now you have to run and hide." He yelled. I had tears running down my eyes. How can I run and hide?

"I can't run and hide Jaden. I can't exactly see and I have no idea where Aster is." I said. Jaden yelled and grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. I gasped, Jaden is still in control. Why is he doing this now?

"Sy, I need you to promise me that no matter what I do that you will not hate me." He said. He had tears running down his face.

"I promise Jaden." I said. He smiled slightly and leaned forward. I gasped and he captured my lips in a kiss. I was shocked but did not kiss back. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Sy. It keeps Judai under control for a while if I make any physical contact with you. I don't want to use you in any way but…It's for your own protection." He said. I put a hand to my lip; it still tingled from when his lips were on mine. I felt my face heating up at that memory. Some reason, it was more loving than when Judai kissed me. My heart was beating so intensely I don't think I could take it. He looked at me, almost lovingly.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while Sy, but you told me you liked Aster. I really like you, no I love you Syrus and I always will. And if it means dating Aster than I'm fine with that as long as you're happy." He said. I had tears running down my face as he said those loving words to me. I haven't even gotten a confession from Aster yet. I put a hand on my heart; it seemed to beat for Jaden, but also for Aster. This is so confusing right now. He pulled me into a hug and I was silent. It felt almost right to be in his arms, but it may be from the way he's held me before. "I will always protect you Sy, no matter what it takes to keep you safe." He said. I had tears running down my face as he says these things to me. I finally hugged him back and he seemed surprised by my actions.

"Thank you Jaden." I said. I pulled away and looked up at him. I wiped the tears from my face and smiled. "I really appreciate this, all your doing for me." I said. He had tears running down his face now and I wiped them away.

He smiled, "I'm really glad you're not mad at me. I don't think I could take you hating me for what I did." He said.

"It fine as long as you don't overdo it." I said. I smiled and he smiled as well. I've missed that smile; I haven't seen it in weeks. "Hey Jaden, do have any idea where Aster went?" I asked curiously.

He frowned, "Nah, I haven't seen him since Judai came in here." He said. I sighed, where the hell did he go? He's supposed to be protecting me. I felt around the bed again and felt the side table. I grabbed the contact box again and grabbed another pair of contacts and walked over to the mirror and put the contacts on. When they were on properly I saw Jaden through the mirror. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. I turned to him and sat down on my bed. Jaden sat down next me and grabbed his arm.

"I should head back to the infirmary. Make sure I get proper treatment." He said.

"I and Aster were supposed to be visiting you now; we can walk you back and still hang out." I said.

"Alright, but first we need to find Aster." He reminded me. Jaden put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him. He leaned forward and captured my lips again. I still do not kiss back, even though I may want to. He pulled away and looked at me. "Sorry, Judai again." He said.

I chuckled, "Was it really?" I asked. I knew he was lying so he won't lie to me.

"Ok, you caught me. But, seriously we need to go find Aster." He said. I nodded and we stood up. The door opened and Aster walked in, he was wearing a clean suit.

"Aster." I yelled. He jumped and placed a hand over his heart.

"Syrus, are you alright?" He asked.

"You kinda left me here and Judai came after me. Lucky for me Jaden came through and took over." I said.

"Sorry Syrus, I didn't know Judai could even get here in his condition." He said.

I sighed, "Whatever let's just go and get Jaden back to the infirmary." I said. We walked out of the room and headed to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

Who knew Aster was so careless at times? I mean this is the second time he's left me alone and Judai was able to get to me. If Jaden hadn't taken over than I don't know what would have happened. I sighed, I can't think like that right now. Jaden has been quiet the whole walk to the infirmary and I don't think that's a good sign. He told me that if he makes any contact with me than it keeps Jaden under control for a certain amount of time. But, is it just regular contact like a hand on my shoulder or is sexual contact. I can't touch Jaden like that all the time or Aster will think something is up. This is going to be tougher than I thought.

* * *

_**(Jaden's POV)**_

Man, this is bad. Judai isn't keeping calm as much as I thought he was. He keeps pushing at me to be released nut I'm fighting with all of my power not to let that happen. I can't let Judai get to Syrus and I can't do anything with Syrus or Aster will be pissed at both of us. I took a deep breath and held onto my arm. "Don't worry Jaden. We're almost there." Syrus said.

"That's good." I said. We kept walking and I felt the stitches in my leg starting to come out of my leg. I hissed in pain, this isn't good. If my stitches open than I won't be able to walk. We need to get there quickly but not too quick and mess up my leg more. I picked up the pace as much I could. Aster and Syrus were chatting so they really didn't notice.

"_Let me take over fool." Judai said. _

"No, you'll just go after Sy." I thought.

"_You fool; I can't go after him in broad daylight. Plus, your leg is way out of line for me to do anything." He said. _

"I thought my health didn't matter to you. You don't give a shit about me." I thought.

"_That may be true but your leg needs to be fixed or I can't walk around after Syrus so it needs to be healed." He said. _

"It's still no." I thought.

"_Whatever. But, if you make your leg worse I'll give you hell for it later." He thought. _

I sighed and kept walking. My leg felt like it was indeed getting worse. I felt a bit of blood running down my leg. But then the stitches came out completely and I gasped held my leg. I screamed in pain and felt the blood running down. Syrus kneeled down next to me. He saw the blood and gasped. "Oh my god." He said. He grabbed his shirt and ripped a piece off. He rolled up my pant leg and began to wrap it around to cover the wound. "You need to be careful Jaden. You can't walk anymore or you'll make it worse." He said. I groaned softly and fell to the ground on my butt. "Jaden; I'll help you." He said. He grabbed his cell phone and called Mrs. Fontaine. Aster looked down on me; he looked at me with suspicion written all over his face.

"I don't know what you did to Syrus. But, whatever you did made him not trust me as much as before. And when I find out what it is. You're going to be lucky if you're even alive." Aster said. My eyes were wide from surprise and pain.

"A-Aster I didn't do anything to Syrus. I swear to you." I said. I know I'm lying but I was for his protection so it doesn't matter. Besides, if he found out what I did, that Aster won't trust me anymore. But; he also won't trust Syrus as well.

Syrus came back over to us, "She'll be here soon, Jaden. Just hang in there." He said. I nodded and held my knees so that my leg will stay as still as possible.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

Why is it that Jaden was so quiet on the walk. If he was in pain; then he should have said something. Now, he's in serious pain and we can't move him. Or, was he arguing with Judai about control. He seemed very conflicted the whole way here. Maybe he really didn't do anything to Syrus. Or, he's lying to me and he did something to Syrus; but he just won't tell me. I growled, this bastards gonna pay. I heard the sirens of the ambulance to the infirmary. "Mrs. Fontaine." I said. I turned around to see the ambulance making a stop in front of us. She jumped out and grabbed a stretcher from the back. She rushed over to us and laid it next to him.

"Aster can you help me?" She asked. I mentally groaned; just my luck. I rushed over to him and I helped her lift him onto the stretcher. We carried him to the back of the truck and she climbed in through the back to her seat and I shut the door. She immediately rushed to the infirmary to get Jaden fixed up. I just hope Judai will stay put this time. Syrus looked worried about Jaden and I sighed.

"Come on Syrus. Let's go and get to the infirmary. I know your dying to see him." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Aster. I promise when Jaden's in recovery we can do something together." He said. I nodded and we walked together to the infirmary.

* * *

_**(Jaden's POV)**_

I was in a lot of pain as we approached the infirmary. My leg was a bloody mess and I couldn't move it without pain. I groaned in pain as the ambulance jumped slightly. "Sorry." Mrs. Fontaine said. I closed my eyes in pain and hoped we get there soon.

"_See, this what you get for not letting me take over." _Judai complained.

"Shut up. At least I'm the one taking the pain and not you." I thought. The link stayed silent for a moment when I heard a sigh.

"_Whatever. You just better hope you heal in ship shape because if not I will punish you." _ He said. I didn't reply to him. He was just being stubborn, but the thing is; he says he's going to punish me. But, his punishment got us into this.

"You're a hypocrite you know that. Your punishment is what caused this." I thought angrily to him.

"_Shut it…If you would actually listen to me than you wouldn't have been punished." _He shot back.

"I would have to betray you if you haven't betrayed me. Syrus is my best friend and you and him will never happen. I can't even get him to date me. What the hell makes you think he'll take a second thought to you?" I yelled to him. The link went silent and I was grateful but soon felt bad. Yeah, Judai did betray me to go after Syrus but that doesn't make me feel any better. Because I hurt the one I love unintentionally. And now I have to live with that guilt and I have to watch as he dates Aster and I'm in the pit of depression because of it.

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, I can feel it and it's annoying." Judai said._

"Fuck off. I've had enough of you for one day." I thought. The ambulance doors opened and Mrs. Fontaine stood there with an assistant.

"Don't worry Jaden. We'll get you patched up." She said. The assistant climbed in and got behind me and they lifted me up and lead me into the infirmary to get patched up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys, I've had a hard time updating stories because I have so many to update I'm trying to choose a few stories and update them daily. But, as soon as I start finishing some stories I can update this one more daily. I've gotten a few reviews for this story and one question came to me from my most recent reviewer. Asian0music0lover asked me in quote. "…****is this going to be a one sided love were Syrus only has one lover or is he going to have both?" Well I haven't really decided on that yet. But, he will end up with one of them. I will put up a poll for it but I may just decide on it. Review me please and I'll answer any question that's reasonable. **

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

We made our way to the infirmary and I was really nervous for Jaden's health. Aster has been quiet the whole way. He has an angry look on his face. What is he so angry about? Did I miss something when I called Mrs. Fontaine? I sighed and Aster looked down at me. "What's wrong Syrus?" He asked.

I looked back at him with a sad expression. "What's up with your face? You seem so angry." I asked.

He sighed, "It's nothing." He said. I looked back at the ground. I knew he wouldn't tell me the truth. It was worth a try though. But, what I want to know is why he won't tell me the truth. Does he not trust me anymore? I felt like crying but that would show him something was wrong. If he won't tell me; then I won't tell him. That seems fair right? If he can hide from me then I can hide from me. But, a question keeps popping into my mind. Are I and Aster actually dating? We've never kissed; well we almost kissed but that doesn't mean anything. My mind went wild with all these things that we could be but nothing came through except for friends and he's protecting me that's it. We arrived at the infirmary and we walked inside. The cold air of the infirmary was inviting to me because of the heat outside. We walked inside and sat down in the waiting room. I took out my PDA and decided to play a game to pass the time.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

What the hell is Syrus' problem all of a sudden? I mean he seemed concerned at first but now he looks pissed. What the hell happened? He's ignoring me now. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. The atmosphere was filled with jealousy, anger and sadness. It was just weird and awkward. Syrus was just ignoring me like I wasn't even here. I sound like a very angry boyfriend right now. Is he even my boyfriend? I took a moment to think, but the status just didn't come up in mind. Is Syrus hiding something from me about him and Jaden? Are they dating now? Is that it? I was boiling mad now, so he is hiding something. "What are you hiding from me, Syrus?" I asked. He gasped and paused his game.

"I should tell you what I'm hiding. Aster, what bullshit are you pulling?" Syrus asked. (OC-ness I know but I had too)

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He stood up from his chair. "You're hiding what happened in the woods. What the hell happened that pissed you off?" He yelled.

"What pissed me off is that you're hiding something from me? What is going on with you and Jaden?" I yelled. He looked down at the ground; his fists clenched.

"What are you my brother? What's going on with me and Jaden is none of your concern? Besides why do you care?" He yelled.

"No, I'm not you're dick of a brother. I just want to know what the hell is going on." I yelled. He growled and glared at me.

"You take that back you son of a bitch. My brother may not be Mr. Perfect but he still cares about me. You said you wanted to protect me. So, why are you being such a dick about it?" He yelled.

I clenched my fists and looked back at him. "Because I care about you Syrus and if you're going to be dating the one who hurt you then why the hell am I still here." I yelled.

He gasped, "Is that the reason you offered to help me? You wanted to protect me from Judai. But, once I started getting close to Jaden again you just blew up on me." He said.

"I want you to be happy Syrus. If you want to go and put yourself in danger by dating a psychopath then do it. I don't give a shit." I said. His face showed shock, I must have hurt him worse than I thought.

"I'm not dating Jaden, Aster. You want to know what happened with me and Jaden. I'll tell you. When you went to go and change. Judai came after me and almost got me when Jaden took over for me. He got me free and I tried to help him. He asked me for forgive-ness and I gave it to him. So, he kissed me and told me he loved me. He said he didn't want to come between me and you. But, I didn't even know if we we're a thing at all. But, by the way you're acting I may have to rethink my options." He explained. He had tears running down his face. "I hate you." He cried. He made a fist and hit me in the face. I gasped and his tears fell faster. "Go to hell." He yelled. He ran out of the room and into the hall towards the operation room. I put a hand on my cheek and sat back down on the chair.

"What the hell have I done?" I asked.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

What a jerk? Why did I have to fall for him? I ran towards the operating room and stopped at the double doors. The light was still on so I leaned against the wall and slid down until I hit the cold floor. I felt so alone right now. Aster was a bastard so I don't want to see him right now. And Jaden's in surgery. I wiped my face and looked down at the ground. "Jaden, please be ok. I need someone to talk to." I said. I sat and waited for the light to go out and Jaden being taken out to recovery. I know I have other friends but Jaden is my best friend. Alexis isn't my friend anymore so she was automatically out. Jim was with Karen and I don't need my ass biten again. Jesse is bery annoying to me so he's out. Tyranno may make fun of me so that's out of question and my brother isn't even here. So, Jaden is the only friend I have left. I heard my PDA beep and I took it back out of my pocket. I saw I had a new message so I opened it. It was from Hasselberry.

"Sarge, what's going on? I heard you were trouble in the dorms." He wrote. I wrote him back.

"It was nothing Hasselberry. Someone just scared me it was nothing." I wrote. I saw the light go out above the doors and I stood up. My PDA went off again and I saw it was a video call. I answered it and Hasselberry answered.

"Listen Soldier I know you're lying to me. What happened back at the dorms? And don't you dare lie to me." He said.

"I don't want to bring you into this Hasselberry. Just leave me be until this is all resolved and when you see Aster give him a beating for me." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Never mind; I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said. I hung up and the doctors rolled Jaden out of the double doors and to recovery. Mrs. Fontaine came out as well and saw me.

"Syrus, what are you doing here? Why do you look so sad?" She asked.

"So much is going on right now. I and Aster just had a fight and I need to talk to Jaden." I said.

She sighed, "Well Jaden won't be awake for a little while. Do you want to wait in his room until he wakes up?" She asked. I nodded and she led me to the recovery unit to see Jaden.

* * *

**Me: Yeah! Arguements are the best. **

**Syrus: That was mean.**

**Aster: Yeah, i got bitch punched.**

**Me: O_O What the hell is a bitch punch?!**

**Aster: It's the same as a bitch slap but a punch.**

**Syrus: Lame!**

**Me: Agreed and vote**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone…Sorry for the late update…again. I've been trying to finish some stories I was working on so now I have more time to update on this one now. Hope you like it. **

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

Mrs. Fontaine led us to the recovery unit. I was still upset about Aster hurting me like that but my main concern was Jaden. He still hasn't woken up but I guess it's because he just got out of surgery. Jaden looked at peace in his sleep but I don't know how the other halves in sleep work. Can he still talk to Judai in that state? I would hope not since that would be a long and hateful conversation. Mrs. Fontaine stopped out front of a door and one of her assistances opened the door and they rolled Jaden inside. I walked inside with them and they put Jaden's bed against the wall. The assistants began doing the usual routine. Hook up the IV; turn on the heart monitor as well as placing the monitors on his chest. I sat down in the chairs on the other side of the room until they were finished. "Syrus." A voice said next to me. I looked to see Mrs. Fontaine standing next to me. She sat down in the chair next to me and put a hand on my leg. "I know you're upset but Jaden needs you now."

I frowned and looked down at my pants. "I know. I'm just really upset. I just hope he gets better soon." I said. She put a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at her.

"I hope he gets better soon but he may be a while to heal. He must stay put for at least a week or two." She said.

"Poor Jaden, that means he can't duel for a while." I said. I couldn't tell her about Judai since she would probably freak out. Besides Jaden would want it this way. She patted my leg and stood up from the seat.

"Well I'll come and check on Jaden later." She said. I nodded and she walked to door and left leaving me with an unconscious Jaden. I stood up and slowly made my way over to Jaden's hospital bed. He was breathing softly and his heart beat was normal. I sat down next to him grabbed his hand.

"Jaden, can you hear me? I just want to let you know that I'm here for you." I said. I got no response but I wasn't surprised. I sighed and sat back in chair and waited for any sign of change.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

Man, I got to fix this somehow. But, the question is, how? He looked so pissed off and crushed at the same time at what is said. I don't even know if I can fix this. I sighed and walked down the forest path. It was quiet here and it gave me a chance to think. But, it didn't really help the situation at hand. I need some serious help right now, but who can help me. I heard a rustle of leaves and I looked around. "Who's there?" I called. No one responded just the sound of more leaves. I clenched my fists and looked around. I saw a bush move and I took out the gun I keep in my coat. "Who's there? Answer before I shoot you." I yelled.

"Whoa, it's just me." A voice said to me. I lowered my gun as I saw Hasselberry walk out of the bushes. "What hell are you doing, solider?"

I placed the gun back in my coat, "I thought you were a stranger." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Syrus?" He asked curiously.

I sighed, "We got into an argument and he left. So, I came out here to clear my head." I said.

"So, that must be why he was too upset to talk to me." He said. I looked down at the grass.

"Yeah, I hurt him pretty bad. I just need to make it up to him." I said.

Hasselberry sighed, "Good luck, that little guy can hold a grudge." He said and began to walk away.

"Wait." I blurted out. He stopped and turned around. "How did you get Syrus to forgive you?" I asked.

He tapped his chin, "I'm not sure, I think we had a duel. He was mad that I kept claiming Jaden as my _aniki _and Syrus didn't respect that so we fought for him. He was close to beating me but I had a trap that would have let me win the duel but I gave it to Syrus. He worked hard and that was the point. Besides I realized I was wrong and that Jaden is like a big brother to all of us." He explained.

I nodded, "Thanks Hasselberry." I said. He nodded and started back to wherever the hell he was going.

* * *

_**(Hasselberry's POV)**_

I wonder what exactly happened between Aster and Syrus and why they were arguing in the first place. Maybe he'll tell me when I see him. I know that Syrus is at the infirmary since I saw it in the background. Syrus sounded really upset so I wanted to come by and see what's up. I walked through the forest path to find the infirmary, it was a pretty big place on a cliff area so it's never too hard to find. After a few more minutes of walking I finally arrived at the infirmary. I walked to the door and walked inside. It was dead silent in the waiting room so I walked to the front desk where one of Mrs. Fontaine's assistants was. "Hello how can I assist you?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me where my friend Syrus is?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes; Syrus is with your other friend Jaden. He's keeping him company while he's in recovery." He said. He walked out from the behind the desk and he led me to the recovery unit.

"What happened to Jaden?" I asked.

"He was brought in the first time with self inflicted stab wounds to the arm and leg. But, he escaped and the stitches came out in his leg and it got worse so he was rushed back." He explained. Self inflicted. Why would Jaden purposely stab himself? Maybe Syrus can tell me if Jaden isn't awake. He led me to a door in the recovery unit that I assume is where Jaden and Syrus are. He knocked on the door and walked in. Jaden was still knocked out and Syrus was next to him. Syrus looked surprised to see.

"Hasselberry, what are you doing here?" He asked. I walked in completely and the assistant walked out and headed back to the front desk.

"I came to see what was going on. You really freaked me out over the video call." I said. He nodded and I sat down next to him. "So, what's going on? I heard from the assistant about Jaden stabbing himself and then escaping after treatment but what I want to know is why."

"It's a long story." He said.

"I've got time." I said.

"Alright, it started like this." He started.

* * *

**Me: I apoligize for the sucky ending but i wanted the excitement for the next chapter.**

**Syrus: It's fine.**

**Hasselberry: Who the hell is this soldier?'**

**Me: I'm the authoress dumbass.**

**Aster: *chuckle* Yeah, you're stupid.**

**Me: Review and i'll see you in a few days or maybe earlier.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I wanted to finish some of my other stories so that I have more time but they took longer than I thought. **

**Gomenasi…T_T. Please don't be mad at me for this. I promise to update quickly from now on. **

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

"Do you remember Judai?" I asked first.

"How could I not? That bastard tried to kill all of us." Hasselberry said angrily.

I sighed, "Well a while back he came after me. I didn't see it coming but he somehow knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a bed in the abandoned dorms." I started. Hasselberry was getting worried as I could see his fist clenching. I felt a tear fall onto my pant leg. "He came in and…he raped me."

"What?" He yelled.

"Calm down." I said.

"I can't calm down solider. He took your innocence and took advantage of you." He said angrily.

"After that I was able to tell Aster about it and he offered to protect me. But, when we were in the infirmary waiting room we had an argument about what happened back at my room before we got there. I don't want to explain that right now but I will tell you that during the argument he said that if I wanted to date a psychopath that he could because he wouldn't give a shit." I said.

"That asshole." Hasselberry growled. "Wait? What did he mean by that?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. But just to let you know. I wasn't talking about Judai. I would never date that psycho." I said.

"That's good to know." He said. I heard a groan from behind me and I looked behind me. Jaden was beginning to wake up.

"Jaden." I said. We walked over to his bed and waited for him to open his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at us.

"Sy." He said. His eyes flashed from brown to yellow then back to brown in an instant. I jumped and put a hand to my chest. "Sy, what's wrong?"

"Your eyes just changed color for a second." I said.

"Damn Judai." Jaden cursed. "Always wants control when he's around you."

"I know but we figured out some sort of solution for now but we'll need a permanent solution soon." I said.

"Of course. But, will you be ok with the temporary solution?" Jaden asked.

"I will be for now. Aster doesn't control my life nor does he have any say in it." I said.

"Wait, what solution? I'm so confused." Hasselberry said.

"As long as Jaden can any sort of contact with me then it keeps Judai in check. However, Jaden never told me." I started. Jaden looked over at me. "Is it any contact…or sexual contact?" Jaden blushed a dark red and I sighed. "Of course."

"I'm sorry Sy. But, you know how Judai is." Jaden said.

"I understand. But, that doesn't mean I will let you touch me whenever you need too. I am not a doll." I said.

"The solider has a point." Hasselberry said.

"I promise that I won't let treat you like that. If I did…I would be no better than Judai." Jaden said.

I frowned at him, "Sorry Jaden. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I said.

"It's no problem. I know I'm not like that." He said. He looked around. "By the way where is Aster?"

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

This is my only chance to get Syrus to forgive me. I know what I said was wrong; I only said those things because I was angry and jealous of Jaden. He actually got the kiss I wanted from Syrus and Syrus didn't seem to mind. I know it shouldn't matter since we're not a thing but deep down I kinda thought we were. Well all of that is about to change when I apologize the way a duelist does best. With a friendly duel. However, I'm not going to let him win. I'm going to make sure he gets his beating on me but I'm going to try my best. Syrus is a very powerful duelist whether he knows it or not and I know he can beat me if he takes this seriously. My plan is that he will get his beating on me and while he does I'll explain why I said what I said. Hopefully my confession to him will be enough to make him forgive me. If he doesn't then I really don't know what else to do. I sighed and stood up from my bed in my bedroom. "This is it. Hopefully he'll give me the time the day." I said. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my deck and duel disk. I put on my duel disk and placed my deck in my belt pocket and walked out of my room and headed back to the infirmary.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

"I saw him on my way here. He said he had something he needed to do." Hasselberry said.

"Do you have any idea what he may be doing?" I asked.

Hasselberry shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry soldiers, but I have no idea." He said. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to Jaden's bed.

"Oh well. I don't care what that jerk does anyway." I commented.

"What happened Sy?" Jaden asked.

"I found how much a jealous jerk Aster really is." I said.

Jaden frowned, "I'm sorry Sy. I knew I shouldn't have done that to you. Now, you may never get Aster." Jaden apologized.

"Don't worry. Aster's not the guy I thought he was." I said. I smiled at him though. "You may actually get your shot with me."

Jaden smiled, "That's great." He said. "I just hope Judai doesn't ruin my chances with you."

"Don't worry; Judai will be stopped. All we need is some help." I said.

"Yeah, but who could possibly help us?" Jaden asked. We stayed silent as we thought of a plan to get rid of Judai.

"You will never get rid of me." A voice said. I looked over at Jaden whose eyes are now a bright yellow. "I am the darkness itself there is no way you can ever rid of me."

"Think again Judai. We'll find a way to get rid of you." I said.

He smirked and sat up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in close. "You're so cute you know that. But, that naïve nature you have will only be the death of you. You can try all you want to get rid of me…but nothing you do will ever kill me." Judai said.

I glared at him and he kissed my cheek. "Don't you ever touch me again?" I growled.

He smirked, "What are you going to do about it? If you hurt me you hurt Jaden too. You wouldn't want to do that would you?" He said.

I clenched my fists and I yanked my arm away from him. "I will get rid of you. Even if it kills me I will get Jaden free from your control. You no good son of a bitch." I said.

He chuckled, "Your language has gotten dirtier. It really turns me on you know that." He said.

I growled and he smirked at me, "Fuck you." I growled.

"Come by later and I'll think about it." He said. I stomped my foot on the floor and walked over to Hasselberry.

"I hate him." I said.

"Who doesn't?" Hasselberry said.

"Me duh." Judai said.

"Shut up." I shot back. Judai put a hand to his heart and he gasped.

"You hurt my feelings I'll have to punish you." He said.

"Damn it Jaden can you take over already." I complained.

Judai chuckled, "That fool is too weak. Surgery can really take a toll on mortals. So, I'm here to stay for a while." He said.

"Damn." I cursed. Judai smirked wickedly at me. He gave me a wink and I felt disgusted. "Come near me again, and I'll kick your ass so hard I won't care if you are in Jaden's body."

"Whoa! You made that sound dirty. I don't like Jaden like that." Judai said.

I sighed, "Whatever! I'm leaving." I said. I turned around and headed for the door with Hasselberry.

"You would leave Jaden all alone with a psycho like me." Judai said. I clenched my fists and looked back at him.

"Fine, I'll stay. But, if you try anything your dead meat." I said.

"That's all I want is to see your pretty face." He said. I groaned and sat down in a chair in the far left corner of the room. The door opened and there stood Aster with a determined face.

"I've heard enough." He said.

"Aster what the hell?" I yelled.

"I knew Jaden was flirting with you." Aster said.

"That was Judai you dick." I yelled. He sighed and walked over to me. I glared at him with complete hatred.

"I came because I wanted forgiveness. But, I know it won't come easily so we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Aster said. He turned on his duel disk and placed in his deck. "We duel."

I face palmed and looked at him. "Are you mad? First of all, I don't have my deck with me. Second this room is way too small to duel in with holographic monsters." I said. Aster muttered a curse and sighed.

"Then come with me to get your deck and we'll duel outside the dorm. I just really need to apologize and I believe this will solve it." Aster said.

I sighed, "Fine. Maybe if I kick your ass you'll realize that I can protect myself. But, I still need a little back up from my monsters." I said. He smiled. "However, what are we going to do with Jaden?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hasselberry can stay with him." Aster said.

Hasselberry stepped up. "You want me to stay with that psycho. Are you insane?" Hasselberry said.

"It doesn't seem fair to Hasselberry to be watching over Jaden himself. He doesn't know what will happen if he's alone." I said.

"I'm still here." Judai said.

"Unfortunately." I shot back. Judai pouted at me and I took a deep breath. "Maybe we can do this another time."

"No, I need to do this now. I can't stand that fact that you're angry with me." Aster said. My cheeks started to get a little pink and I sighed.

"Fine. Maybe I can come by the beach in an hour. At least let my try to bring Jaden back into control for a while." I said. Aster took a minute to think about it. He looked at me with those azure eyes that were filled with sorrow.

"Alright. Just don't be late." He said. He turned around and headed for the door and walked out. I watched the door for what seemed like an eternity before turning to Judai.

"Ah man. I got some serious competition on my hands." Judai said.

"Oh my god." I said quite annoyed. I put my hands on my head and walked over to the window. "This is going to take a while."

"Hell yeah because I ain't goin nowhere." Judai said.

I sighed, "Oh no!" I complained as I put my hands on my hips.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this update took so long i've just been so busy lately. I'm also sorry it's so short...it seemed longer when i was writing it..O_O**

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)  
**_

It's only been 20 minutes since Aster left and Judai's trying to get his move on me. It's gotten really annoying; so annoying I may ask Hasselberry to knock him out. I looked out the window; trying to block out Judai's voice. Hasselberry walked over to me and I looked up at him.

"We got to do something about Judai solider. He's getting on my last nerve." Hasselberry complained.

"Don't you think I know that?"I growled.

"I can hear you people." Judai complained.

I turned around to face him; "Why the hell are you so bent on following me; because it's getting really annoying?" I yelled. He stayed silent; my fists were clenched to my sides; my anger was starting to boil.

"You really want to know why?" He asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." I said.

He sighed; "Very well; I guess I'll have to repeat myself then." He said. He stretched his tired limbs and patted the bed near his feet. I hesitated but walked over slowly towards him. I stopped at his feet and he patted it again. I sighed and finally sat down. He smiled; a genuine smile. I was shocked but didn't show it. When he smiled; he almost looked like Jaden; the Jaden I remember before Judai came back. "Remember when I told you that I found you interesting; that I really liked you?" I nodded; the memory of that night still haunts me. "Well it is all true. I really do like you Syrus."

"I know that but why have you been chasing me like this all of the time." I said.

"I'm not very good with human emotions. I was the supreme king; driven by darkness and evil. It's only natural that I think that way on something as unknown to me as this emotion." He explained.

"That may be true solider but why haven't you spoken to Jaden about this. He could have told you about it." Hasselberry asked.

He chuckled; "I couldn't possibly have told that fool. He's far too dense for questions like this. Plus I already knew he liked you so that was also another reason." Judai said.

I blushed; "Well yeah but taking over his body to rape me isn't exactly the way to go." I said.

Judai was surprised; "Are you sure? I've been told that you have to take what you want to make it yours. So I did." He said.

I felt a vein pop out of my head. "Of course I'm sure why the hell would I want you to rape me." I yelled.

He shrugged his shoulders and I sighed. Hasselberry but a hand on my shoulder; "This isn't going as well as I thought solider." He commented.

"No duh captain obvious." I snapped.

"You need to calm down Sy." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I know that but this isn't helping. I only have 20 minutes until I have to meet Aster on the beach so this has to get done and now." I said. I looked back at Judai; he was in what appeared to be a deep thought but you never know. "Judai." He stayed silent; he didn't even do much as blink. I walked back over towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He took a moment before looking over at me.

He sighed; "Jaden makes a valid point." He whispered. I held back a gasp; was he talking to Jaden. He took my hands and removed them from his shoulders. He squeezed my hands and I felt a slight blush appear on my cheeks. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to hate Judai. "I haven't treated you the way I should have. But I didn't understand the meaning of love so I took it the way I thought it was meant to go." He removed his hands from mine and looked over at Hasselberry and then back at me. "I'm going to leave for a while. This way I can learn what it means to love from Jaden." He chuckled and pointed a finger at me. "I'll be back…love." I stayed silent as he closed his eyes and then he re-opened them. His eyes were once again the usual chocolate brown.

"Jaden you're back." I cried. I gave him a gentle hug and he seemed confused. I saw this and pulled away. "Jaden, what's wrong?"

His eyes sharpened and looked back at me. "Something's not right." He said. He clenched his fists into the blanket.

"What do you mean?" Hasselberry asked.

"What I mean is that Judai is never that understanding? Even when I used to talk to him about important stuff he would take it as a joke. Now, he seems to be taking this seriously. Something's not right with him and I'm afraid to find out." Jaden said.

I put a hand on my hip; "You may just be overreacting. Even if he is planning something you'll be there to try and figure it out. If you hear anything suspicious you can just tell me." I said. I quickly looked up at the wall. It's almost time to meet up with Aster. "Shit Jaden I got to go. I have a duel with Aster in 10 minutes."

"Do you think I could come with you? I love a good duel." He said. His smile was bright even after just having surgery to repair his leg.

"I don't know Jaden; you're supposed to be recovering." I said.

He pouted and put his hands in a prayer like way over his head. "Please Sy." He begged.

I had a mental argument with myself before sighing. "Let me see what Mrs. Fontain has to say and we'll see. But Hasselberry will have to ask her because I can't be late." I said. I ran to the door of the room before looking back at Hasselberry. "You can handle this right Sarge?"

He saluted; "Yes sir." He replied. I smiled at him before quickly leaving to head back to my dorm to grab my deck.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I looked down at my watch. Syrus has 5 minutes to get here or else he'll be late. What's taking so long anyway? He should be here by now. I looked over at the ocean; the water sparkled as the sun shined down on it. This is the perfect setting for this duel. All I need is for him to get here and the duel can finally start. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Aster." A voice yelled to me. I turned around to see an exhausted Syrus. He was leaning on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No problem." I said. He came down towards me and stopped.

"So are you ready to duel?" He asked.

"You bet I've been ready." I said. Syrus took this chance to stepped back 10 feet away from me. "Now then."

"It's time to get your game on." A voice yelled to us. We looked over to see Jaden and Hasselberry. Jaden was sitting in a wheelchair and Hasselberry was behind him. Jaden was waving at us with a smile on his face. "Good luck Sy."

"Thanks Jay." Syrus said. He looked back at me and we activated our duel disks.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Bring it on." He said.

We each drew 5 cards. "Let's duel."


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS. This chapter is way over due and I apologize deeply for that. I hope to get chapters banged out quicker once summer starts. So please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is basically a duel but since I can't write a duel; I wrote as much I could. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR THE DUEL. It's my first attempt at a duel and I suck at the game so...ENJOY. **

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

"Alright Syrus this is it; show Aster how much you have improved." Jaden cheered. Syrus smiled and looked back down at his hand; his eyes carefully looking over his cards; looking for the perfect move to make. He looked back up at me and drew from deck; drawing his sixth card.

"Now; for my first move I summon my gyroid." He said. With a swift motion he placed his gyroid on the duel disk; its position was in defense mode. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn." I nodded and placed two fingers over my deck; ready to draw.

"My move." I announced. I drew the top card of deck and looked at it; then at the rest of my hand. "I summon my destiny hero- diamond dude in defense mode." Diamond dude was laid on my duel disk; the card was placed in the defense position. "Thanks to diamond dudes special ability I can draw the top card of my deck and if it happens to be a spell card I can immediately use it next turn." I drew the top card of my deck. I looked at it before turning it around to show Syrus. "It's Destiny draw." I placed the card in my graveyard and I grabbed another card from my hand. I placed on card in the spell and trap zone. "I lay one card face down and call it a turn." Syrus then drew the top card of his deck and began to look over the rest of his hand to strategize his next move. I took this moment to think about my plan. The plan isn't to focus on winning this duel. The point of this duel is to get Syrus to listen to me and understand that I was wrong for what I had said to him.

"I don't know what you're planning or why you wanted me to duel in the first place but I promise that I will beat you." He said. I sighed and his eyes sharpened. "On with the duel I use polymerization to fuse my gyroid and the steamroid from my hand to summon Steam Gyroid." A fusion of Steam roid and Gyroid was shown and then appeared to have become a combination of a train and a helicopter like vehicle. Syrus smirked and pointed a finger towards me. "Now, Steam Gyroid attack Aster's diamond dude!" Steam Gyroid jumped into the air and quickly flew down towards Diamond dude; diamond dude was instantly destroyed. I put arm over my face as the gust of wind from the attack blew towards me.

"I activate destiny signal." My trap card destiny signal sprung up from its face down position. "Since you destroyed my diamond dude I can special summon a level 4 or lower destiny hero from my hand and I summon my destiny hero- defender." I summoned the destiny hero defender in defensive position and Syrus growled.

"Fine I guess I end my turn then." He said.

"Great this means my destiny draw from last turn comes to my hand and activates. This means that if I discard one destiny hero from my hand I can draw two cards." I explained. I looked down at my hand and took a destiny hero from my hand and sent it to the grave and drew two more cards from my deck. "Now I summon my Elemental hero- Sparkman." Sparkman rose up to the field standing tall and ready to battle. "Next I equip it with spark blaster." A gun came materialized into Sparkman's hand. "Now I use it to switch your Steam Gyroid into defense mode." Sparkman shot his blaster at the Steam Gyroid; the monster got a shock flood through it before it was forced into defense mode. Syrus let out a growl of frustration. "With that I end my turn."

"Not very impressive Phoenix; but lucky for me I can do better." Syrus commented. Syrus drew his next card before looking over his hand. "I summon Submarineroid." His hand flawlessly laying the card onto the disk; a submarine holding a missile appeared on the field. "Lucky for me my submarineroid can bypass your monsters and attack you directly. Go Submarineroid, attack Aster directly." The submarine dove into the earth and all went silent. My eyes scanned the area waiting for the monster to make its move. I gasped as the missile started towards me from underneath the earth. An explosion was heard and I felt myself fly back into the sand. I lied there for a moment letting out a quick huff. I stood up from the sand and dusted the sand off my suit. "That ends my turn." The submarine went into defense mode and my turn began.

"I draw." I announced.

Alright, I'm not in a good position at the moment. I have Sparkman and I have my defender. If I don't draw a game changer it's all over for me. I closed my eyes, placed two fingers on top of my deck and drew my card. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I looked back at the card and smirked. Perfect. This could help big time.

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn from my hand to bring back the diamond dude in my graveyard." Diamond dude re-appeared onto the field from the graveyard in attack mode. "Next I activate the field spell Dark City." Placing the card in the field spell zone of my duel disk the field around us began to change. The area around us grew dark and buildings and skyscrapers blasted out of the sand.

"This duel is getting intense." Jaden commented.

"You sure Jaden; it seems Aster's A-game isn't on the nose today." Hasselberry inputted.

"Perhaps but this field spell could really help him out." Jaden said.

"Are you sure Jaden?" Hasselberry asked.

"Almost positive! Aster is about to turn this around." Jaden said.

"Now since Dark City is in play all of my Destiny hero monsters gain 1000 attack points when they battle a monster on your side of the field that has a higher attack number than mine. So this means that your Steam Gyroid is finished. Diamond Dude attack his Steam Gyroid." Even though his monster is in defense mode it will still get destroyed. And that's all I care about. Syrus cringed and held his arms in front of his face as the aftershock of my attack blew towards him. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Syrus tried to get his balance back as he wobbled to get back his footing.

"That was clever Phoenix. I didn't expect that field spell so soon." Syrus commented. He smirked and stood up tall. "But it won't help you win this duel. I've gotten a lot better and this is just the start of the duel." He drew his next card and looked at it carefully.

"If you have another come back already then I'll have to be truthful and say I'm surprised. You have definitely improved since I first saw you duel." I said.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said the whole duel." Syrus said.

"Come on Syrus; don't be so rude about it. It was a compliment after all." I said.

"Compliment my ass." He muttered.

I smirked, "Alright, your ass is nice too. Can we move on?" I teased. He cried out in surprise and embarrassment and fell on his butt into the sand, his hands covering his ears.

"Don't say stuff like that in the middle of duel. You're going to throw me off." He complained. I laughed in joy; this is the Syrus I remember. He is always so shy when it comes to compliments that he thinks will embarrass him.

"Come on Sy, just ignore him and get on with the duel." Jaden shouted encouragingly.

"Yeah private; don't let him distract you from your mission. This is a battlefield." Hasselberry complained.

"Don't you think I know that?" Syrus shrieked.

I chuckled and put my hands on my hips. "Come on Syrus, you want revenge for earlier don't you. Then come on. Hit me with everything you've got." I said, reminding him why we're here.

He clenched his fists in the locks of his blue-green hair and slowly stood up from the sand.

"I hate to say it but you're right. Let's get on with the duel." Syrus said.

I smiled as he stood tall and readied himself. "Let's duel."

* * *

It feels like an hour has passed since we continued the duel. Both of us were exhausted. We were breathing heavily; sweat collected on our brows. I just wanted to lie down in the sand and take a nap. But unfortunately the duel must continue until we have a winner.

"Syrus, you know I care about you right?" I asked. I looked up at Syrus as he had his hands on his knees as he sat in the sand. He tried to catch his breath as he looked up at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You know…I care about you…right?" I gasped in breath.

He blushes a brighter red from the one he already had from his heavy breathing.

"Yeah…I know. But why were you…such a jerk before?" Syrus asked.

I sighed and sat down in the sand; my legs couldn't stand a second longer.

"To be honest I don't really know why myself. I think it would be reasonable to say I was jealous. Maybe infuriated because of what happened between you and Jaden. You didn't tell me what happened until that argument and I was already so pissed off that I just blew up." I answered.

"But what goes on with me and Jaden doesn't really concern you Aster. We're not anything more than friends and what I and Jaden do is nothing of your concern." Syrus responded. I frowned as he started to cry a bit. "What you said to me earlier really crossed the line. You crushed me. Hard! And I was so heartbroken by that. Not only that but you left me alone. You left me back in my dorm room when you knew I couldn't defend myself because I was blind. What the hell kind of friend are you?"

His tears fell faster than ever before. His voice was raised to its peak when he yelled at me. It broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Syrus. I shouldn't have left you like that. I wasn't thinking. No I was thinking but made a terrible decision." I apologized truthfully. "I should have known that Judai would have been able to get to you."

"If you knew that Judai could get to him then why did you leave his side?" Jaden cried. I gasped and looked behind and over at him. He now had tears in his eyes. "Syrus was blind. He couldn't see a damn thing but you left him alone. He could have been taken again if I hadn't stopped Judai before he had the chance." He clenched his eyes shut and clenched his fists tight; his knuckles becoming a ghostly pale. "It was my body."

"Jaden!" Syrus whispered to himself.

"It was my body that violated him in such a sinful way. I had no control over it. I scarred my friend for life and I can't take that back." Jaden screamed.

"It's not your fault." I reassured him.

Jaden looked over at me with a glare. "What are you talking about? It was my body that violated him. Who else's fault could it be?" He asked.

"Judai." I screamed to him. He blinked in confusion as I shot up from the sand and faced him. "Judai was the one who did those things. You didn't know nor did you have any control over it. So quit feeling sorry for yourself." I softly kicked the sand and glared down at it. "Baka."

"Aster please calm down." Syrus pleaded.

"Listen to me Jaden." I said, ignoring Syrus' plead. I had to get through to Jaden. "You are not responsible for what happened. Judai took advantage of your body and forced it onto somebody else. That's not your fault. Whatever happened; happened. You may not be able to take it back but you can work together to move behind it."

We all fell silent. The only sound the broke the barrier was the crash of the waves hitting the shore. Jaden stared into my eyes unsure of what his next move will be.

"Listen to him Jaden." Syrus called out to him.

Jaden looked over at him; a look of shock embedded his features.

"…Sy." He said.

"Aster makes a great point Jay. It will take time but we can get through it together. What happened that night…I don't blame you. I really don't." Syrus said; tear drops falling from his eye lids.

Jaden smiled sadly and wiped his tears away. "You really mean that Sy?" He asked.

Syrus smiled at him and giggled. "Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way." Syrus confessed.

We all fell silent again. Things have been taken off our chests and shoulders. We feel great but I still have a few more things to say. So this duel needs to continue.

"I hate to be rude Syrus but can we try and finish the duel." I said. He blushed in embarrassment and looked back down at his hand.

"I'm sorry Aster. I completely forgot what we were doing." He confessed; scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. Just get ready and make your move." I laughed.

Syrus giggled and put a hand over his lips as he continued to laugh.

"Alright Aster; it's time to duel."

* * *

Once again the duel is going strong. We are both almost out of life points. Right now Syrus has his Abaki monster on the field in attack position and one face down. On my field I still have my defender and my Destiny Hero Dasher. Our life points both rest at 500 and we were officially at the end of the duel. This could be the last turn for all we know. Right now it was my move. Drawing my next card I looked down at my hand. This is it. Do or die time. I don't really care whether I lose or not but I still want to give it all I have. Since he has a weaker monster on the field, my dasher could instantly destroy it but his face down card worries me. Looking down at my hand there has to be something I can use.

Wait.

That's it.

I took one card from my hand and placed it in the spell and trap card zone.

"I activate the equip spell Cyclone blade and equip it onto my Destiny Hero Dasher." I said. Four blades connected together to create a circular blade all together; equipped itself onto my Destiny Hero Dasher. "Thanks to my Cyclone Blade I can destroy your face down card. Go Destiny Hero Dasher." Dasher jumped into the air and the Cyclone blade activated. The blade began to spin at a rapid speed until the card was completely blown away.

"Looks like this is it Aster, we're at the final move." Syrus said.

"Indeed; so let's finish this." I said. He smiled as I prepared to attack. "Dasher attack his Abaki." Dasher leaped into the air and prepared to strike. Once Dasher's attack connected, Abaki was destroyed. However…

"I activate Abaki's special ability." Syrus quickly shouted.

"What?" I cringed.

"Thanks to Abaki's special ability when it's destroyed both of us take 500 points of damage when it's sent to the graveyard." He said.

"So it's a draw." I said.

"Yeah… well played Phoenix; I have to say I'm surprised." Syrus commented.

I smiled; "Me as well Truesdale. You really have improved." I commented.

Our life points depleted to zero and I sighed in relief. Now, for that nap; I was too exhausted and I can't stand any longer. I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I collapsed.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I gasped as I watched Aster fall to the sand below. My legs immediately began to move and I ran over to him. I reached out for him; reaching for his head and cradling it to my chest. My knees fell to the sand; I placed his head in my lap.

"Aster!" I called out to him.

"Relax private." Hasselberry said; trying to reassure me. I gasped and looked up behind me. Hasselberry carefully held Jaden in his arms so that he could be here with me. "He's only sleeping. That was a rough duel. Let the boy sleep."

"Yeah… speaking of sleep; I'm going to head back." Jaden yawned. Jaden smiled and looked up at Hasselberry. "Let's move solider; back to the infirmary."

Hasselberry pouted and glared softly at Jaden. "What am I your butler?" Hasselberry asked.

"At the moment yeah; you're responsible for me since you signed me out." Jaden complained.

Hassleberry groaned and started off. "Alright; let's get going." He started back up to the cliff to get Jaden back to his wheelchair. "Try not to strain yourself private. Follow Aster's lead and take a nap."

I smiled and took off my jacket and made a make shift pillow out of it before placing in the sand behind me. I then lifted Aster's head slowly and carefully off my lap and onto the jacket. He seems comfortable to say the least. Once I knew he was comfortable I walked away for a moment to grab a beach umbrella that is given to students for this kind of thing. Placing the giant umbrella above his head and it stood tall; I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow before curling up next to Aster. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes and sleep called my name immediately.

* * *

**So you see that review button. **

**Please click it and write me a review. **

**You can write anything.**

**Just don't flame me, please. **

**My fragile heart can't take it. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

So peaceful!

So relaxing!

This is probably the best I have felt in so long. I feel at peace. Like all of my problems were lifted from off of my shoulders. Who would have thought the beach would be a great place to nap. The sun was just beginning to set giving the air a warm but with a slight breeze making the weather feel more comfortable.

What was I doing before this? I don't even remember. I'm just in pure bliss right now. But what am I sleeping on again? It's just full of so much warm and love. Their breathing is light. I should check but I don't feel like moving. The thought of moving from such a comfortable position makes me fear that all of my problems will come crashing down.

However, I also want to be reasonable. I don't want to be sleeping or rather resting beside a complete stranger. Perhaps I should check.

After finally deciding I started to sit up from my comfortable position in the sand. My arms pushing me off the sand and I looked at the face of the person.

I felt my skin run cold and my throat go dry.

Aster!

I slept with Aster. Ok wrong wording but you understand. This is so not good.

Was I really that tired to fall asleep right next to him? Memories of our duel came flooding back. It really was intense. It must have been tough for Aster because he's still asleep. I felt a hand on mine I looked down. Aster's hand was laid on top of mine; his fingers intertwined with mine. I felt my cheeks burning with a blush.

What is he doing? Does he know he's doing this? Should I wake him up?

Looking at his face it was a tough decision. He looks so relaxed like he hasn't been able to for so long. Would be right to wake him from such a comfortable slumber?

"Syrus?" Aster yawned.

Well there goes that problem. I looked back over at him; his azure eyes looked into my grey ones. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Syrus, what's going on?"

I shook my head and looked back at him.

"Everything's fine; don't worry about it." I said to reassure him. He nodded and sat up straight.

"Man, what happened? Last thing I remember was us dueling." He asked himself. He looked over at me. "Who won that duel anyways?"

"Oh no one did. It was a draw." I reminded him.

He blinked in surprise before sighing.

"That's good. I hoping it would end this way. Either that or that you would win." He admitted.

"So you were going easy on me." I shrieked.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand. I almost forgot that our fingers were still intertwined.

"No, it was just how I wanted it to end. I never wanted to win." He said.

"Then why did you want to duel me then?" I asked.

He frowned and looked away from me. His gaze set on the sand beneath us. His free hand played with the sand grains; letting the small grains drain from his fingers.

"It was the only way. It was the only way to get you to listen to me." He said.

"What was it that I had to listen too?" I asked.

"I had to get your attention. The duel was to get your anger out on me before we could talk heart to heart." He explained.

"So, this was about that argument we had earlier today." I beamed.

"Yeah; it was rude of me to say those things to you. I didn't mean any of them and I really am sorry." He apologized.

I blinked; his apologize really does sound sincere. Perhaps I can forgive him. But what he said was really hurtful. But then again I did punch him. The bruise is pretty noticeable actually. My hand slowly reached up for his cheek. Aster seems surprised as my fingers glided over the black and blue bruise. I frowned; I can't believe I actually caused physical harm to Aster. I must have been really upset to strike him.

"I'm sorry too Aster. I shouldn't have hit you." I apologized.

"I would have hit me too if I had to listen to what I was saying to myself." He sighed.

I raised an eyebrow; "What?" I asked, confused as hell.

He started to laugh; I was still really confused. He tried to stop laughing but apparently one look at me and he started to laugh again.

"Aster, this isn't funny."

Aster immediately stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Sorry Syrus; your expression was just really funny." He said.

"Ok so besides my face being funny what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh right, I wanted to talk to you about Judai." He responded.

"What about him?" I asked.

"In order to keep you safe; I need you stay away from him." He said.

* * *

_**(Jaden's POV)**_

A few hours have passed since I left the beach after the Syrus and Aster duel. It was so intense. I can't believe it ended in a draw. I was on the edge of my seat. So was Hasselberry; he was talking about it the entire way back to the infirmary. I never knew Syrus could duel that well. He definitely has his brother's heart and skill but Syrus does it in his own style. Sitting back in my bed I began to wonder. What does all of this have to do with our problem? We're all fighting together because of one thing.

Judai did those horrible things to Syrus. He wanted what he wanted and went for it. But he did it in such a horrible and disgusting way. I still can't believe I didn't know what he was planning. If I did then I could have prevented this. Is this all my fault? This could have all been prevented if I were able to know what Judai was thinking.

"_I never knew you cared about me so much." _Judai beamed in awe.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"_What do you want Judai? I really don't want to talk to you." I complained. _

"_Wow you're moody. I thought you cared about me now you're treating me like shit. Geez, Jaden I thought you were nice." Judai complained._

"_Quit messing with me. What do you want?" I asked. _I was starting to get really annoyed. He hasn't contacted me for hours and now he's deciding to "chat." Something's up!

"_Come now Jaden don't be like that. I only wanted to chat." Judai said. _

"_I know you're lying." I muttered. _

"_Come now Jaden don't be like that. I can always…prove it." Judai smirked. _

"_What are you planning?" I asked. _

"_Why not come and see me in person?" Judai requested. _

"_How do you expect me do that, you're not exactly real?" I asked. _

"_Oh I am real but coming to see me isn't exactly that hard." Judai retorted. _

"_Again how am I supposed to see you?" I asked. _

I heard Judai's chuckle in the back of my mind. What is with this guy? I ask him a question and he laughs. I really don't get him.

"_I'll show you." Judai said. _

Before I could ask him what he was planning to do I felt my vision begin to blur. I blinked a few times and held my head in my hands. What is this? What's going on?

"_W-What are y-you doing to me?" I asked. _

"_Just lay back and relax and soon you and me will be face to face." Judai said to reassure me. _

So as much as I don't want to trust him I listened. Laying back I lied my head down on the pillows behind me and closed my eyes. I felt myself leaving consciousness.

"_Just relax." _

That was the last thing I heard before I lost complete consciousness.

When I felt myself come through I groaned and placed a hand on my head.

"_What's going on?" I asked myself. _

Standing up I looked around; everything around me was completely dark and black. Where is this? Where am I per say?

"_I see it worked. It's good to see you again Jaden." Judai said. _

Looking over I see a dark figure as they start their way over towards me. They extend a hand towards me and I froze.

"_Come on Jaden; take my hand and let's get chatting. I haven't seen you in person for so long." _

I felt my hand reach out to him as if I had lost control. What is he doing to me? His hand came into mine and he began to walk me away to who knows where.

"_Where are we going?" I asked. _

"_We're not going far. Just relax and let me guide you." Judai said. _

"_Okay." I whispered. _

I no longer had any control over my own body. It was as if I was being guided by an angel. Even though I knew Judai was evil I let him guide me wherever it is he is taking me. I want to get free from his grasp but my body won't allow it.

"_Now, sit down." Judai recommended. _

He stood across from me and we both sat down on the floor. His golden yellow eyes looked into my brown eyes. He smiled and placed his hands on his legs.

"_Why did you bring me here?" I asked. _

"_Elementary; my dear, Jaden" Judai teased. _

I pouted and Judai just giggled. Judai looked back at me and ran a hand through my hair.

"_As you know Jaden; my eyes have been set on your little blue haired friend. He intrigues me with his feisty attitude and his spunk." _I growled as he mentioned all of the reasons why he likes Syrus. He will never have Syrus. He doesn't want him and never will. His fingers continued to run through my Kuriboh like hair. Why I haven't stopped him I don't know? It just seems so relaxing. _"However since I don't understand the meanings of love and how to express them my actions caused great controversy." _You got that right.

"_What does telling me have to do with anything?" I asked. _

"_I am telling you this because you wanted to know." Judai said. "Now, as I was saying. Apparently taking Syrus the way I did wasn't exactly the way I was supposed to it. I don't really see why it was such a bad thing but it was. So, this is what I need you to do." _

"_I'm not helping you." I cut him off. _

"_Now Jaden you want to help Syrus right?" Judai asked. _

"_Of course I do." I cried. _

"_Then you need to help me Jaden." Judai yelled. _

We both fell silent from his outburst. Even Judai was a bit surprised by his own outburst. He blinked and then placed a hand over his eyes.

"_I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean that." _

"_N-No it's alright. I can see this means a lot to you Judai. But you have to remember. Other people besides you like Syrus. I happen to be one of them and Aster happens to be the other as far as I can tell." I explained. "What makes you think I'll help you learn to love someone who I love?" _

"_I'm asking you to teach me how to show emotion. I want to learn to love someone the right way." Judai said, raising his voice a bit. _

"_Why are you asking me to do this for you? Do you think I will?" I asked. _

Why is he asking me this? Does he really think I'll help him? I looked back up at him and felt my throat tighten. What the hell? Is he…crying? Tears shined in his golden yellow eyes. He tries to wipe them away but they continue to come back.

"_You enjoy my pain don't you? Seeing me weak and vulnerable is enjoyable." Judai cried. _He clenched his fists in anger and glared at me._ "I want to learn to feel emotion Jaden. I don't want to feel and spread pain and misery. I want to feel something and anything beside those." _

"_But you already are." I pointed out. _He blinked and looked at me with surprise. _"Showing me that you can cry for something important like love and wanting to learn it proves that you can show emotion." _

"_Are you sure?" Judai asked. _

"_Of course; I wouldn't lie about something like this. This is really important to you." I answered. _

"_Then tell me. How do you show someone you love them without hurting them?" He asked. _

* * *

_**(**__**Aster's POV)**_

"You- You can't be serious about this Aster. Jaden's my friend. I can't just leave him like that." Syrus cried.

"I am completely serious about this. If you continue to be around Jaden it's only a matter of time before Judai will come back." I stated.

"That may be but Jaden is my best friend. No he was the first friend I ever had. I can't just leave him like that. He's suffering because of what happened just as much as I am. I know you want to protect me like I asked you too but there has to be another way." Syrus said.

"I only want what's best for you. You're safety is what matters here. However we must make sure Jaden is safe as well. But you have to be kept at a safe distant." I said.

"But how can we protect him if we can't be near him?" Syrus asked.

"I have a plan for that." I informed.

"And what would that be exactly?" Syrus asked.

"I'm hoping to have someone watch over Jaden. They will inform me of all that happens with him. We have to know if Judai will strike or if he is preparing to make a move." I explained.

Syrus sighed and placed a hand over his forehead.

"So, once Judai is stopped I can see Jaden again?" Syrus asked. I nodded and he sighed in annoyance. "But what if Judai can never be stopped? I'll forever be separated from Jaden even after we graduate."

"I promise you we'll do everything we can to stop Judai." I promised him.

"How can I know you'll keep that promise?" Syrus asked.

"Just trust me." I whispered.

Syrus fell silent; he looked out over the ocean; his grey eyes scanning over the area.

"If that's the case then I'm going back to my dorm. You can go with me if you would like." He informed before he started his retreat. I watched him leave my mind racing if I should follow after him. He seems really upset so he seems to want to be alone. However, since I am his protector it is my job to protect him.

Standing up from the sand I quickly retreated after him. I swore I would protect him. And I won't let him down; whether he wants my company or not.

* * *

_**(Jaden's POV)**_

"_Well showing someone you love them can be expressed in many ways; from a kiss to a small gift. Some people think I don't know about this stuff but I am smarter than I look_." _I said. _

"_Well considering we look identical I would sure hope so." Judai commented_.

_I chuckled; "Alright besides that. Emotion can be expressed in many ways. You can show them in facial expression or body language." I explained. _

"_Alright but I tried that with Syrus. He didn't really appreciate that." Judai complained. _

"_That is because you showed it the wrong way. You need to be gentle and unforced." I said. _

"_But how exactly do I do that?" Judai asked._ I placed a finger on my lips and tried to think. There has to be a way to explain this to Judai for him to understand.

"_Well what do you think it should be like?_" I asked. Judai stayed silent; he was just staring at me. I looked down and away from him. It's something about his gaze that makes me feel weird. Why is he looking at me like that?

"_I'm not completely sure." Judai admitted. _

"_Well do you have a vague idea?" I asked. _

"_Possibly…" Judai said. _I looked up at him; his gaze was set to this side as if he was avoiding my gaze. _"Jaden…" _

"_Yeah…" I answered. _

He shifted himself closer towards me. I looked over towards him; his gaze was once again set on me. I gasped as I felt his arms wrap themselves around my shoulders; his head resting on my shoulder.

"_Thank you." He whispered. _

I smiled softly and laid my head on his.

"_You're welcome." _

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I know the bonding between Jaden and Judai is a bit out of plot but it will play off better later. I just wanted it be part of the plot. So write me a review and tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all of my lovely fans out there. I appreciate all of the reviews from you guys. Please continue to do that and I promise to try to update as fast I can. Also for Celestailfae I couldn't answer your review so to answer your question. Judai is the Supreme king. I should have written him as Haou but I for some reason writ him as Judai. I hope that doesn't confuse you any more than it already did. **

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

When this whole situation with Judai started I never thought that I couldn't see Jaden in the process. This is a huge demand of Aster and I don't want to say it's a bad idea but it is. Staying safe is a big priority for me but leaving Jaden in the hands of Judai on his own isn't very smart either. Judai is very devious. He can be planning anything right now and we won't know. I should go and see him tomorrow. But how do I get away from Mr. Protective? He'll be watching me like a hawk.

I can just think of that later. Right now I might as well try to get some shut-eye. The duel we had only hours ago still has put a strain on my body. The nap was relaxing but I still feel a bit drained. And looking at Aster he seems to feel the same. He was practically falling asleep as we walked down the hall to my room.

"Aster, are you alright, you look like you're going to pass out?" I asked with concern.

Aster stopped a few paces behind me and looked up at me.

"Yeah I'm alright. Let's just get inside." Aster yawned. I nodded and we continued down the hall. Aster followed after me keeping a safe distance. He knows I'm still mad at him for what he said at the beach. Avoiding Jaden isn't an option for me but I'll have to listen to him for now. Aster must have a plan in this so I will follow along with it.

Once we reached the door I quickly opened the door and we both walked inside. The room was still messy from the encounter with Judai. So much happened in this room less than 24 hours ago; between Judai trying to get to me and the kiss I shared with Jaden when he confessed to me. I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory and I hope that Aster doesn't notice.

Jaden's kiss had felt like it was full of love and passion. I could tell he really did love me. I've never felt that much love from one person. But I'm in love with Aster. Am I still in love with him? I know he cares about me but does he even love me back? My love for him is definitely still there because his touch brings shocks throughout my body. But Jaden…he's shown he cares about me since day one. We were roommates. We're best friends. He was my first friend. He showed me he loved me by protecting me from Judai even taking the abuse from Judai. He wants to help me get through my traumatic time and do it together. But then there is also Judai. I don't know what it is but his smile was very genuine and it made my heart skip a beat. He seemed like a real person when he looked at me. I can't like him too can I? This is all too much.

Sitting down on my bed I lied back taking in the soft serenity of my mattress. My eyes began to grow heavy. I could just fall asleep right here and now. But I really need to change. I slowly began sit back up and looked around. Aster wasn't anywhere to be found. My gosh this reminds me of the last incident.

"Aster…" I called out to him.

No reply.

This is getting strange but also a bit frightening. Where did he go? Did he go and change again? When will he learn? He told me it was wrong of him to leave without telling me and yet he did it again. Since he's gone I might as well get change really quick. Standing up from the bed I made my way towards my dresser. I pulled out a pair of pajamas to wear before quickly stripping off the clothes I had on now and replacing them with the pajamas. I stretched my arms over my head before retreating back to my bed. I'm exhausted. I yawned and sat down on the bed near my pillows. I blinked once before bringing my fingers to my eyes and began to remove my contacts. It's going to be very difficult with my sight for a while without my glasses but contacts are better than nothing.

Once they were out I lied back in my bed; my head instantly beginning to relax into the soft pillows. I heard the door click signaling it being re-opened. I felt my heart beat quicken. Since my contacts are out I'm officially once again blind. Who came in? Muffled footsteps made their way over to the other bed. I reached under my pillow; trying not to move too much. I grasped the small metal object and pulled it out ever so slowly. I sharply faced the intruder a gasp escaped their lips.

"Who are you state your name before I shoot you." I said.

A gun is the only thing to keep me safe in my blind state. The academy doesn't know I have it with me since I didn't start using it until now.

The room was officially dead silent; my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. I felt as if a migraine was coming on from the volume.

"I mean it, who are you."

I felt my bed dip down at my feet and I then pointed my gun in that direction. A hand grabbed the gun from my hand and pinned me down onto the bed. It wasn't rough but quite gently actually.

"Syrus, it's just me." Aster whispered.

"Ehh, Aster if it's you then why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Well having a gun pointed in your face kind of scares people." Aster pointed out.

I blushed in embarrassment and put the gun back under my pillow.

"Sorry about that. Without my contacts I'm blind so I couldn't tell it was you." I reminded him.

"Well then I suggest that you get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Aster suggested.

Big day; what does he mean? He didn't tell me exactly what he had in mind before so what is it.

"What exactly are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that now. For now just get to sleep." Aster said.

I decided to leave it at that and just try and go to sleep. But I can't help but wonder. Why won't Aster tell me what he has planned? This whole thing is to help me and get rid of Judai so what could Aster be planning if he won't tell me.

Whatever he's planning it can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_**(Judai's POV)**_

"_No, that was still wrong. You need to act from the heart; dismiss all the inappropriate and evil." Jaden tried to explain. _

_I groaned and fell to the floor with a plop. This is getting ridiculous. Maybe this was a mistake. I am the Supreme king. Happiness and love don't come that easily to me. But it's so nice to know that Jaden would put aside out rivalry to help me with this. _

"_Jaden; I want you to know that I appreciate you helping me. I wouldn't be able to handle this without you." I thanked him. _

_Jaden smiled and leaned back against his hands. "No problem. Teaching you to show the right emotion isn't a problem for me. I'll stay as long as you need me." Jaden said. He smiled brightly at me. I could feel his happiness radiating from him. _

_Does happiness come from a smile? He seems to always be smiling and making others feel his happiness. The human emotion is very confusion. _

"_Do you have any other lessons I could try?" I asked. _

_Jaden blinked before trying to think. "Um, I don't really know anything else. Happiness and emotion just come naturally so it's difficult to force it onto you." Jaden said to himself. _

"_Perhaps we should just take a break then." I suggested. _

"_Alright if you say so..." Jaden said. Jaden lied down on the floor beneath us and closed his eyes. I suppose he's going to take a nap. This world does take a lot of energy out of him when he comes here while still in control. I know myself that it takes a lot out of him but I still appreciate that he stayed here to help me. Perhaps I misjudged him. _

"_Hey Jaden…" I said to him. _

"_Hmm…" Jaden answered in a tired tone. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered apologetically. _

_Jaden seemed surprised as he sat and faced me. _

"_What are apologizing for?" Jaden asked. _

"_For everything; I hurt you badly and I feel kind of bad for it." I said. _

"_Judai, this has nothing to do with the past now." Jaden complained. _

"_I understand that but I used our body to hurt you. It was wrong of me to do that." I said. _

"_But Judai, I don't care about that anymore. Knowing that you want to learn from your mistakes is apology enough. You can't hold this down on your shoulders forever or you'll never learn to be happy." Jaden shouted. I jumped as he gripped my shoulders and began to shake me lightly. "You need to get over it Judai. I'm used to pain and feeling hurt so I really don't care what you did to me. I just don' want you hurting over it." I blinked in surprise. Are we sure this is Jaden? He's acting like we've been friends instead of rivals. Has he forgiven me? _

_I can't accept that. What I did to him was far too much to be forgiven so easily. I do not deserve such forgiveness. I am the Supreme king bringing nothing but destruction, pain and misery. I do not take an apology lightly. I do not deserve it. _

"_Don't flattery me with your kind words. I am far then worthy of them. For what I did was far too deadly to be forgiven." I ranted. _

"_You're wrong." Jaden cried. _

"_No, I am right. I am unworthy to be forgiven." I shouted. _

"_I don't believe in that bull crap. You're just as capable of being forgiven as anyone else." Jaden screamed. _

"_No I am not. Don't you understand?" I cried. I pulled my knees to my chest as a safety measure and wrapped my arms around them. "Everything that I have done to you and your friends was all too much. I physically hurt you. I hurt your friends. I brought unimaginable amounts of grief and worry as well having the ones you care about start to drift from you because they find you a threat." A fist clenched into the cape I wear on my back. I felt my eyes begin to water so I clenched them tight. "I am of nothing but trouble to you and your friends. I should not even be of existence anymore." This time my tears could not be held back. "I should have been totally eradicated, obliterated, destroyed." _

_Smack_

_My eyes wide as I looked down at the floor, my cheek stung and bright red. Jaden stands above me; his hand brought up just a bit over his shoulder. His eyes clamped shut as he tried his best not to cry. _

"_You don't get it do you. Believe it or not I actually care about you. Whether I show it or not I really do. Telling yourself that you should have been destroyed...it's too much. We're practically the same person. Losing you is like losing a piece of me." Jaden cried. _

_I looked up at him as he fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and cried. I wanted to push him off but I just couldn't. He tightened his grip on me; his hair brushing against my cheek. I felt a small blush heat up my cheeks. Jaden, what are you doing to me? _

"_Jaden..." I whispered. _

"_Don't ever think like that." He repeated to me. _

_He pulled away from me and looked at me, his eyes watery. _

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_Because you have me; I will always care about you." Jaden said. _

_I felt my eyes widen to the size of plates. What is this? This pounding in my chest; it feels so strange. Jaden; are you behind this new feeling. I placed a hand over my heart hoping for it to calm down but the thumbing only continued. _

"_Judai, are you alright?" _

"_I-I'm not sure." I muttered. _

"_You can tell me. What's going on?" Jaden asked. _

_His eyes showed worry for me. No one has ever worried about me before. They always just assumed that I was alright. What makes Jaden so different? My hand clenched around my heart as it pounded harder against my chest. What is this? _

"_Judai, what's going on? Are you feeling alright?" _

_His fingers wrapped around my other and gave it a small squeeze. I never noticed how soft his skin really is. Even though we share a body, the feel of his skin was something I never acknowledged. I gave his hand a squeeze back. _

"_Jaden, why does my heart feel pain?" I asked. _

_He blinked in confusion. My question seemed to be odd to him. Was that not a relevant question? He looked down at my hand that held my chest. He saw how I squeezed it every so often. _

"_I-I'm not really sure. When did it start hurting?" _

_I don't know if I should answer that. Telling him that it was him that made me feel this way will make him feel like he is hurting me. Perhaps going back to the earlier lessons will help figure this out on my own. _

"_What was the last lesson you taught me a few hours ago?" I asked. _

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Jaden asked. _

"_Please just answer me." I begged. _

"_O-Ok, um the last lesson was that following your heart can lead to heartache but can also lead to new-found love. If followed in the right way by trusting the other and not doing anything the other would find offensive and or forced, you will most likely succeed with your choice of mate or get shot down like a guy getting a bullet to the heart." Jaden explained. _

_It's right there. The answer to my problems is in that lesson. One of them actually came through for me. _

"_What does that have to do with this?" He asked again. _

_I have one shot at this. I just hope that my heart is telling me what I hope it is. Or else all will forever be awkward. With a small yank from Jaden's hand he fell into my chest. He gasped at the sudden action. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. _

_We both fell still and quiet; the atmosphere around us stiff. Jaden just sat there; his head laid in my chest as he listened to my increasingly fast heart beat. He seemed confused as for why I am doing this but I hope he will understand. _

_For what seemed like hours Jaden looked up at me from my embrace on him. He blinked and I looked down at him. Chocolate meets bright gold. _

"_Judai, what are you doing?" He asked. _

_I looked up and away from him, my face being as unemotional as I can make it. I felt a small smile grace my lips though; I could not hold that back. _

"_I am being gentle and unforced." _

_Was all that I said to respond!_

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

The early morning sun began to rise over the horizon. The rays of orange and yellow shining in through the windows of my room began to hit my eyes causing me to awaken from my slumber. I blinked sleepily before sitting up in my bed. I would say that I slept pretty well. Stretching my arms over my head I got out of bed and went to go get a change of clothes. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I made my way towards my bed to quickly change before Aster awoke from his own sleep state.

Once I changed I got a new set of contacts, placed them in and headed for the door. Leaving the room will be difficult since I don't know how light a sleeper Aster is. I had to take it slow. Reaching for the door knob I slowly twisted it until a faint click was heard. I stopped and looked back at Aster. He was still fast asleep. I took a breath in relief and opened the door and stepped out. The halls were quiet and empty.

Slipping away I made my way down the halls to the entrance of the dorm. The silence of the entire building was a bit soothing. I needed to be alone. I want to know that I can be safe on my own even if for a few minutes.

Walking out the door I walked down the steps and into the fields of grass and forest area. I kept my mind focused as I made my way to the infirmary. I want to see Jaden on my own without Aster because Aster seems to get annoyed and over-protective while he's there with me. I want to talk to Jaden. He seems like he needs a talk.

As I walked through the forest I noticed the infirmary ahead. I just hope that this isn't a bad time. Walking up the path to the infirmary I start to get a bit nervous. Judai could always take over like he did before. He didn't do anything but he did annoy the hell out of me. The automatic doors slid open and I made my way inside. The sound of clicking made me jump a bit as I made my way down the hall towards the source. The halls were still dark but the sight of a soft glow told me that there was someone here.

"Ms. Fontaine is that you?" I asked.

"Syrus is that you? What are you doing here so early?" Ms. Fontaine asked. She stopped her typing and looked over at me.

"I came to see Jaden." I answered.

"Well he may not be up yet but let's go see." Ms. Fontaine said.

I nodded and she stood up from her chair and we made our way down the hall towards his room. Ms. Fontaine fished around in her pocket for her control key that opens all the doors. Once we reached the door she found and pulled it out. She slides it through the key pad and the door opened with a click. Ms. Fontaine opened the door for me and we walked in.

The first thing we notice is that Jaden seemed to be asleep. However he seemed a bit stiff and unmoving. Ms. Fontaine quickly made her way over to him and began to check him over. I made my way over to him and began to worry.

"Ms. Fontaine is he alright?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He shouldn't be this stiff and he is a bit pale." Ms. Fontaine examined.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"It can be but sometimes it just means that he's in a deep sleep knowing Jaden." Ms. Fontaine explained. "However, I'm going to make a call to the main land and get them to send a helicopter here so that they can check him out."

"The mainland; is he really that bad?" I asked.

"We'll see Syrus." Ms. Fontaine said before rushing out of the room.

I looked back at Jaden's unmoving body. He looks fine but Ms. Fontaine knows what she's doing so I trust her. After about 10 minutes Ms. Fontaine came back in. She explained to me that the mainland is sending a helicopter as we speak. She said that Jaden will be sent in to a KaibaCorp hospital to be examined.

After 30 minutes of waiting Ms. Fontaine got a call that a helicopter had landed on the island. She took the time that she had left to start getting Jaden ready to be sent away. She gathered his things and started unhooking him from the IV and heart monitors. The sounds of heavy footsteps were heard and we saw two paramedics walk inside.

"Is this the boy?" One of them asked as he walked up to Jaden.

"Yes, please can you tell us what's wrong with him?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"We can't be sure now but we'll let you know right away once we know." The other said.

"Wait, I'm going with you." I said.

"Are you allowed to kid? Getting the paperwork done and getting it approved will take far too long." One of the paramedics said.

He's right. I'll never get approved in time before they leave. What am I going to do? The paramedics began to get him ready and started to roll him out. I just stood there, an awful feeling growing inside knowing that I can't be there for my friend. As they rolled him out a voice called out to me.

"Syrus, are you in here?" Aster called to me.

"Y-Yeah I'm here." I answered. Aster ran inside and stopped right in front of me.

"Syrus, what the hell, you know that I'm here to protect you." Aster complained.

"I know that but I wanted to come on my own." I said.

"Well I guess we'll talk later but first, what happened here?" Aster asked.

"Ms. Fontaine thinks that something is seriously wrong with Jaden so she called the mainland. So he's going to be flown to a KaibaCorp hospital and they'll see what's wrong with him." I explained.

"Well then why are you so upset?" Aster asked.

"I'm upset because I can't go with him. I want to know he'll be ok." I said.

Aster sighed before heading out. I noticed this and went after him.

"Where are you going?"

"You want to go see him right. I'll take you." Aster said.

"How?" I asked.

"I live on a yacht. How else?" He said with a smirked.

"How are we going to get off the island with the rate permission takes?" I asked.

"I'm Aster Phoenix I can do anything."


	16. Chapter 16

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

Getting Chancellor Sheppard to let both me and Aster leave the island without so much as a two day notice is going to be next to impossible. Chancellor Sheppard may have a soft spot for our group but he won't let us leave so easily. That I can guarantee. Duel Academy is a school for us to learn more about Duel Monsters as well as learn the history. That's what we're here to do. Taking time off to see Jaden in the hospital may not be something that we can do. Without parental or school administrative permission of course!

I just hope that Aster can somehow get us permission so quickly.

Stepping in front of the doors we waited for them to open. Only a moment later did the doors finally open to reveal the inside office of Chancellor Sheppard. Sheppard was sitting behind his large wooden desk; paper work stacked up to be taken care of and a large cup of coffee sits on a coaster to Sheppard's far right.

Aster started in first, reaching in to his suit jacket pocket as he made his way towards the large desk. I quickly rushed after him; his retreat inside so quickly was unexpected. When we finally reached the desk of the chancellor, Chancellor Sheppard looked up at us with a smile; even with a smile we could tell he was surprised. Placing the paper he was looking over aside he folded his hands together and provided us with his undivided attention.

"Aster, Syrus it's a surprise to see you two here this early. What is that I can help you with?" Sheppard asked.

Aster finally pulled out what it was that he had reached into his jacket pocket for. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as he laid it down on the desk and rolled it open to reveal the wording.

A contract!

"My contract with Duel Academy clearly states in section three paragraph two that I am allowed to leave the island if the reasoning is urgent or a scheduled duel that cannot be rescheduled." Aster stated. Sheppard looked down at the contract at the exact section that Aster was referring to. Sheppard took the contract off of the desk and looked at it more closely.

"Why is that you need to leave the island?" Sheppard asked. Removing the contract from in front of his face; he showed signs of worry. "I know that you don't have any duels since the whole campus would know. What is so important that you need to leave the island?"

Aster sighed before taking the contract back from Sheppard, rolling it back up and placing it back in his pocket.

"Jaden was taken to the mainland to one of Seto Kaiba's elite hospitals. He had been found by both Syrus and Mrs. Fontaine in an unusual state of unconsciousness where he had refused to wake up. We aren't exactly sure why so Mrs. Fontaine had him flown to the mainland." Aster explained. Sheppard blinked in surprise but stayed quiet to let Aster continue. "We need your approval to go and see him. We're worried that he will need us to wake up."

"Why was I not informed of this sooner? Usually Mrs. Fontaine calls and lets me of emergency calls." Sheppard asked.

"Perhaps she was so caught up with worry that she had forgot to call you." I pointed out.

Sheppard sighed before sitting back. "Perhaps you're right. I cannot be mad at her for that." Sheppard said. Sheppard took out a pad of paper that looked like a small form, a pass. He quickly filled them one of them out before handing it to Aster. "You have my approval Aster. You have one week to return. Hopefully he will awaken by then."

"Thank you so much Chancellor Sheppard." I cheered.

Sheppard smiled brightly that his students are happy. Aster then took a hold of my wrist and began to lead me out of the room.

"Let us leave Syrus, we have a long journey to the mainland ahead of us." Aster pointed out.

I smiled as we made our way out of the office and headed to Aster's yacht. If we have a long ahead of us; I hope Jaden can handle himself on his own.

* * *

_**(Jaden's POV)**_

_I'm not exactly sure how long I've been in Judai's embrace. It could have been minutes or even hours for all I knew. The time works differently here. But for some reason I haven't tried to break free or hurt him. I care about Judai. I don't understand why I do but I know that I do care. He's trying he really is and I know he'll be able to show the correct emotions soon. _

_I kept my head leaned against his chest; his heart beat was beating normally now. Before it was more rapid! It's actually quite comforting. My eyelids feel as if they're getting heavy. I must be really tired. I never would have thought this place would suck my energy dry. I could feel Judai's fingers running through my hair. _

_It felt good! _

_I yawned silently before closing my eyes. I felt my cheeks heating up with a bright blush. It was quite embarrassing to fall asleep on someone, more specifically Judai. _

"_Go to sleep Jaden. You need to regain your strength." _

_That was the last thing I heard Judai say before falling asleep. _

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

The mainland is just as beautiful as I remember it. Domino City is a wonderful city; home of the king of games Yugi Muto. If we weren't here to see Jaden I would go and get his autograph. But we have more important things to worry about. Stepping off the boat I took a long breath in. I have to say the long boat ride made me a bit sea sick. But now on land I feel great.

Aster stepped off the boat and smiled at me. He walked over towards me and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Are you ready? I'm sure Jaden's in his room right now resting up." Aster said.

I nodded with a bright smile on my face. "Of course; Jaden could wake up any time now." I said.

"Then let's go. We have a long way to go. The hospital is somewhere down town. We have to get going." Aster said.

I nodded and we started to make our way out of the pier. We passed warehouse after warehouse; all looked like they were old and about to fall apart. To say it was a bit spooky; I was never good with abandoned buildings. That is why I stay away from the abandoned dorm as much as I can.

Once we escaped the warehouse district we could finally see all of the beautiful skyscrapers and shops. I gasped in wonder; the last time we were here I didn't pay much attention to the scenery because Hasselberry and I were too busy fighting over whose Yugioh Guidebook **(1) **was more accurate with the historical landmarks that famous duels have been held. Mine was of course more accurate. We passed by some of the buildings that even we made some personal history on as well.

I saw up ahead was the same building that both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto dueled as a tag team against two of the rare hunters in a shadow games. Of course I didn't believe in shadow games at first and still have a hard time believing in them. This is also the place where both I and Hasselberry had our tag team battle with those lackeys of Sarina. We surprisingly lost which ended with a lot of weird stuff happening afterwards. But I'm not going to get into details.

I can also see the Kaiba Corp building. This got my heart pounding. Inside that building sits the head of the Academy. Seto Kaiba is such a powerful businessman as much as he is a duelist. He's one of the best. I hope to duel him one day.

As we go by it we keep heading forward. Aster was right; this has been a long walk. The hospital shouldn't be that much farther. But then as we continued I asked myself this one question.

Why didn't we just take a cab?

* * *

_**(Judai's POV)**_

_Who would have ever guessed that being with me could bring comfort?_

_I certainly would have never come up with such a conclusion. A king submerged in darkness and despair with blood on his hands would be the last person anyone would expect to be able to provide comfort. _

_But I'm somehow able to provide comfort to Jaden; enough for him to sleep peacefully. I wonder what it is that allows him to be so calm. His breathing is steady and his cheeks are dusted red with a blush. _

_I don't understand it at all. We both look very similar but yet we are both completely different. _

_Jaden is sweet, kind-hearted and has an adorable appearance. Everyone he meets seems to immediately befriend him. He has that appealing glow to him that makes him hard to resist. However he does that habit to end up annoying the people around him but he can't really help it. _

_I on the other hand was a ruthless dictator of sorts. I slaughtered citizen after citizen sending them to the stars. I was ruthless; never once did I give anyone any mercy. I never held back. The Supreme King with the devilish gold eyes; no one could ever look me in the eye. That was one of the reasons why I wore the heavy armor with the helmet covering my eyes. No one could ever take my deadly gaze. _

_Even though we have the same appearance of the similar look of the Kuriboh for a hairstyle our appearances are quite different. His features are gentle and had innocence to it where to my features are sharp and commanding as well as mature. This also refers to our eye color where as Jaden has those bright and vibrant chocolate eyes that shine wherever he goes. Whereas mine are dull and full of pain. _

_How is it that Jaden is able to accompany me with his presence and not show any fear towards me? _

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

Once we finally made it to the Kaiba hospital we rushed inside towards the check in desk for visitors. One cannot simply walk into the Kaiba hospital without having yourself known by the staff. Anyone who is found without a pass or is not a patient will be arrested.

Or so I've heard.

Stopping in front of the desk the woman behind the desk placed a clip board in front of both me and Syrus. We immediately began to fill out the forms as quickly as we could. To say that I couldn't stand paper work was an understatement. This is what I had people for; to do this for me.

Ah well; we all have to do some work every once and a while. And unfortunately paper work is my normal people task for the time being. It asked for simple things like your name and birth date even your address. Of course since we go to school on an island…what exactly would you put as an address for that?

Syrus was just flying through the form; he must do these things a lot. His hand almost never stopped moving as he quickly continued to fill out the information needed.

I took a deep breath before continuing with mine. I haven't written this much since childhood. Once I became a hot shot duelist with a manager and assistants I never had to worry about things like that. I always counted on Sartorious to get everything done and believe in his destiny shtick. I still can't believe I believed in his predictions. Predictions can sometimes be wrong. I should have known better.

"Aster; what's up? Are you zoning out?" Syrus asked.

I shook my head bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking over at Syrus I see his confused face. Looking down at his clip board I noticed that his forms were completely filled out.

"It's nothing. Let's get these handed in and go see Jaden." I said.

Syrus smiled softly before standing up from his chair and we started towards the desk. The woman behind the desk looked up from whatever it was she was doing and waited for us to stop in front of her before taking the forms from us. After looking them over she smiled, grabbing two folders to place them under a file.

"Before I file these can I see some ID?" The woman asked.

Syrus frowned before grabbing his school ID. "I don't see why I need one. I'm only 15 and still in the Academy." Syrus muttered a complaint to himself. "I just hope this is acceptable."

Syrus handed over his school ID while I handed over my duel ID. Professionals in the Duel League show a special ID that we present to the hosts of dueling events **[2]**. The woman behind the desk looked them, looked back up at us and then left to go file the paperwork and scan our ID's.

Syrus sighed as he leaned against the desk; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Aster; do you think Jaden is alright?" Syrus asked. He looked over at me with a frown. "I mean who knows what's going on with him."

"It's most likely that Jaden is with Judai. I'm not sure why but it can't be anything good. Judai is ruthless and deadly. So we have to hope that he wakes up soon." I answered.

"But what we need to figure out is why he would be keeping Jaden captive in his own consciousness." Syrus mentioned.

I sighed and ran a hand through my silver hair. "Who knows? I just hope he doesn't do anything to him." I said.

"I hope so too. Jaden's already been through so much." Syrus said.

The woman from behind the desk came back and handed us back our ID's.

"If I've heard correctly from the doctors; they have yet to find anything wrong with him. They refuse to do anything crucial that could change that." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said.

With that she gave us both a pass and we left for Jaden's hospital room. The room was most likely on a higher level since Jaden's condition is stable is still in an unconscious state. Hospitals like to keep the lower levels for emergency patients or more critical patients. Looking down at the pass I looked next to Jaden's name for the room number.

_Jaden Yuki: Room 10R_

"He must be almost at the top. Isn't that really expensive?" Syrus pointed out.

"It probably is but I think the school might pay for it. Jaden didn't ask to come here so he shouldn't have to pay." I answered.

"I guess. But what if Seto makes his parents pay for it. Just because we're students doesn't mean he'll let Jaden off the hook." Syrus ranted.

"Seto should be grateful for Jaden. Jaden saved his Academy plenty of times. The least that arrogant prick could do is pay for his bill." I muttered.

"Don't call him that. We're in his hospital." Syrus hissed.

I rolled my eyes before pressing the button for the elevator.

"Relax Syrus; it's not like he's here. And I didn't even mean it." I said. The doors opened and we stepped inside. Hitting the 18th floor button and we started up. "You know that I want to duel him some day."

"Everyone wants to duel him just as much as people want to duel the king of games." Syrus said.

The king of games would definitely be the ultimate challenge. He's practically unbeatable. However, if Jaden really does end up beating him one day; then I'm coming after his sorry ass and taking that title from him. The king of games is always the ultimate test of dueling pride and skill. He always says to believe in your cards. No one does that more than Jaden.

Reaching the top; we stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall towards his room. I never liked hospitals for they were always so quiet but also reeked of alcohol pads and bleach. It's suffocating.

"Found it." Syrus announced. I looked over at him; he somehow got ahead of me. Catching up with him; he gripped the door knob and began to twist.

"Wait, knock first." I said.

"Why; he's most likely asleep?" Syrus asked.

"Perhaps but a doctor could be in there. Knock to be safe." I instructed.

He nodded and removed his hand from the door knob and replaced it with a fist to knock on the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

We waited for a moment for an answer before Syrus decided to go back with his original plan of just opening the door. Gripping the handle he twisted it and we walked inside.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I ran over towards Jaden; taking the seat placed comfortably by his bedside. Aster stood by the doorframe and watched. I felt my eyes sadden at the sight of Jaden. He may not be pale or anything but he still looked weak. I rested my head on his chest and frowned. The sound of a stable heart beat was the only thing that reached my ear drums. I didn't need the heart monitors to tell me that. My ear to his chest was proof enough. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes in and out.

My whole body shook with worry. The doctors say nothing is wrong with Jaden but yet he won't wake up. Aster thinks it has something to do with Judai. I don't want to believe it but he may be right. Judai seemed to be so genuine when he said he was going to leave me alone for a while. If that's the case then is he going after Jaden?

Judai can be devious I know but would he really go after Jaden? I don't want to believe it. If I do then it means that I am once again causing Jaden pain.

Sometimes I tell myself to just go with Judai and let him do whatever he wishes to me so that Jaden no longer has to suffer. But then I would be breaking Jaden's heart by going with Judai and continuing to use his body for his own pleasures; however I would also be hurting Aster. I know Aster cares about me but he doesn't really have any ties to me. We aren't a couple like I've always hoped we would be.

This is so complicated.

"Syrus, are you going to be alright?" Aster asked softly, his tone filled with worry.

I gripped the bed sheets that cover Jaden's body before sadly looking up at him.

"I think so." I answered. "It's Jaden I'm worried about."

Aster grabbed a chair from against the wall and pulled it up next to me before sitting down. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it to give me reassurance.

"You and I both hope that he wakes up soon. I'm sure he will soon." Aster said.

"I hope so. But I can't help but feel this is my fault." I admitted.

"Don't say that." Aster hissed. I looked him in the eyes, I knew that it was my fault yet he doesn't agree. I don't understand why. "Whatever is going on with Jaden is not your fault. You weren't there when this happened."

"Maybe not but I can still be the cause. You said it yourself. This could be Judai's doing. Why else would he want Jaden's attention? He's trying to get to Jaden to get to me." I cried.

Aster grasped my shoulders and began to shake me lightly. "Listen to yourself. Why would he use Jaden? He could have easily taken over." Aster said.

"Then why didn't he?" I shouted.

"I don't know." Aster shouted back.

I fell silent after that. I couldn't depend on Aster for answers that neither of us knows; nothing would be resolved. I felt my eyes grow misty with tears so I turned away from Aster and looked back at Jaden.

He just has to wake up soon. Before we all lose it.

* * *

_**(Judai's POV)**_

_I don't know how long it has been since Jaden fell asleep in my embrace. However it has given me a long while to think. Every lesson, every word that Jaden said to me swam through my mind making it seem so much clearer every time the concept was thought over. He really is smarter than he looks. His teachers don't give him enough credit. _

_All of those lessons of happiness and pushing away the evil; they helped more than I thought it did. _

_It's all thanks to Jaden. _

_I smiled to myself as Jaden shifted a bit in his sleep and gripped the cape that covered himself. I had taken off my cape a little while ago and placed it around him to make himself feel comfortable. He seemed to appreciate it. _

_I heard Jaden let out a small yawn before he began to rub his eyes. I blinked as he looked up at me. He smiled sleepily before went back to leaning against my chest. _

"_Did you sleep well?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, it was very pleasant." Jaden answered with a yawn. "Did you really wait for me to wake me?" _

"_Of course; I wanted to make sure you got enough sleep to regain your strength." I answered. _

"_That was nice of you." Jaden commented. He closed his eyes again but did not fall asleep again. "I'm sorry that I'm still laying on you. I'm still a bit drowsy." _

"_It's fine. It's quite nice." I admitted. _

_Jaden blushed a bright red and tried to hide his face from me. I love to tease him like this. _

"_Did you want to continue your lesson?" Jaden asked. _

"_Nah, you're still a bit tired. We have plenty of time for that." I answered. He nodded in agreement before letting out another yawn. _

"_Hey is it alright for me to spending so much time here? Does time go slower here or something?" Jaden asked. _

"_I'm not exactly sure how the time passes in this realm from the real world." I answered._

_He frowned and looked up at me. "I hope it hasn't been too long. Who knows what they'll do if they find out that I haven't woken up yet." Jaden said. _

"_I would hope that I didn't cause you anymore trouble." I said._

"_It's no trouble for me. It's what my friends will do that worries me." Jaden admitted. _

"_That's true; your friends are very cautious of you." I said. _

"_Is this weird?" Jaden asked. _

_I blinked in confusion before looking down at him. He was still looking away from him but kept his fingers clenched around the cape. _

"_I don't understand?" I asked. _

"_Is it weird that we have gotten so close in so little time; not even a day ago I hated your guts because of everything you did?" Jaden asked. He finally did look up at me. His eyes showed sadness; you could tell that much from the tears that collected. His cheeks were also bright pink from embarrassment. "It doesn't seem to make much sense to me. But for some reason we were able to overcome that." _

"_Well it seems to me that this all your doing. You were the one that taught me to show positive emotion. Perhaps that is why we get along so well now." I answered. _

"_That's possible; although I'm surprised you learned so quickly. Usually I'm not the one who is good at learning things. So I guess teaching is pretty easy." Jaden commented. _

_I chuckled at his amusement; Jaden is always so excited when he learns new things. Jaden smiled at my somewhat laughter. It's a joy as always to see him smile. _

"_If you enjoyed learning as much as teaching then you wouldn't be a slacker now would you." I said. _

_He groaned and stood up from off of me. "Ah, who needs you? Slacker or not I'm a great duelist and that's all that matters." He complained. _

_I smiled before grabbing his wrist. "Where are you going? You're not leaving just yet." I said. _

_Jaden blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Jaden asked. _

_I smirked and pulled him back down; he shrieked as he started to fall, falling back down onto his knees in front of me. I leaned forward; our faces inches apart; his face getting bright red like his Slifer jacket._

"_You can't leave yet. I'll get lonely here all alone. Stay just a bit longer." I whispered. Jaden blinked before frowning. _

"_Judai I have to leave eventually. I don't know how much time has passed since I've been here. The others might be worried about me." Jaden said. _

"_But what about me; knowing your friends if you tell them that you've been with me they'll never let you see me let alone let me take over. They don't trust me. It gets lonely here all alone. I don't want to hear them say all of those horrible things. It will most likely enrage me and all those lessons will be thrown out the window." I ranted. _

_It just wasn't fair. Having me locked away in here doesn't help with my temper for the silence and the darkness in this realm only infuriates me more. Having a light such as Jaden with me here is what helps me calm down and survive in here. _

"_I understand your pain Judai but I have to leave soon. Syrus is going to get worried about me. I know how he gets. Having him upset is not a very good idea." Jaden sighed. _

_I felt a twinge in my heart when he mentioned Syrus. It was a painful twinge. Jealousy and pain! What is this? Didn't I have a thing for that little runt? But for some reason when I picture Syrus; I see a kid that's a friend to Jaden. I don't see him in a sexual way like I used to think. Why is that? Was it just Jaden's emotions towards Syrus flooding through me; his urges that have been held back that made me feel that way. _

_No, that cannot be it; Syrus is definitely attractive that is for sure. But, for some reason I do feel the same way I did before for Syrus. So, what happened?_

"_What does Syrus have to do with this?" I muttered. _

_My bangs shadowed my eyes making me look just as mad as I feel; a dark aura cast around me. _

"_Well Syrus is my best friend." Jaden answered. _

"_So what; he sees you every day." I growled. _

"_What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Jaden asked. _

_I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. He doesn't get it. _

_What a naïve idiot? _

"_I just don't see why you have to leave so soon. We were just getting along so well and now you're leaving. Who does that?" I said. _

"_Judai…" Jaden said. I refused to look at him. I did not reply. "Are you jealous that I'm leaving you?" _

_I blinked before looking up at him. Was he right? Was I jealous of them? Once he wakes up in his body again they'll keep him out; making sure that I have almost no contact with him. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my chin on top. _

"_Yes!" _

* * *

Some ending that's for sure. So thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuff. I'm not exactly sure how much longer this fic will be but I can tell you that it still has a lot more plot twists in store. Trust me. Oh and those author notes...duh before I forget.

**1. That is actually a real thing. They used them on their trip to Domino City. **

**2. That I just made up. **

Now that those are out of the way.

Review for me and I promise A LOT more fluff and stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter. I had a little writers block so sorry if it sucks. **

* * *

_**(**__**Jaden's POV)**_

_Yes_

_That was something that I didn't expect to hear from Judai. His voice was so...broken and his limbs were tense. What's going on with Judai all of a sudden? I would never have taken Judai as the jealous type. _

_He refused to look at me; his eyes looking down at the ground at his side. His arms were securely wrapped around himself as if he feared he was alone. _

_I can understand his fear. I was just like that when Judai first showed up in the dark realm. I thought I was alone...until he came and made his presence known to me and told me that I was no longer alone that he was here for me. _

_He may have taken possession of my body and sent all of those people to the stars. But he's changed...he really has. I can tell from the way he's defending himself in his own little bubble. He's not the same supreme king that ruled the dark realm with all of those duel monster guards by his side. He's as fragile every other human being on the planet. _

_Moving closer to him I tried to comfort him. He flinched at my touch but looked up at me. My eyes widened; his eyes brimmed with tears. I wrapped my around him. He buried his face into my chest. _

_"Judai...there is nothing to worry about. I will come back." I reassured him. "I just need to let them know I'm okay." _

_"I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone in the darkness...it will only influence me again." He said; the words being muffled. _

_"I won't let that happen." I said_

_Judai looked up at me; his facial expression read shock but mine showed reassurance. I won't let anything happen to Judai. We've been through so much together. I won't let him suffer alone. My friends helped me overcome my depression; I'll help Judai with his. _

"_Jaden you don't get it. The darkness is my true nature. What makes you think it won't affect me again?" Judai ranted. _

"_I know because you have the power to fight it off." I said. _

_Judai clenched his eyes shut and hid his face again. I frowned but ran my fingers through his hair. I don't know what else to say. I told him I won't be long but he refuses to listen. He fears the darkness consuming him all over again. _

_I guess I can stay a little longer. _

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

It has been a few hours and yet Syrus has refused to leave Jaden's bedside. Not once has he gotten up to stretch his legs or anything. A doctor has yet to come and check on Jaden. What kind of hospital are you running Seto Kaiba? Your staff is horrible at their jobs for they refuse to do anything until he wakes up. That was the whole reason why he was admitted was to see why he has yet to awaken not wait it out.

Jaden's condition must be serious if the doctors are playing it safe. However; playing it safe may take too long. Waiting for Jaden to wake up on his own will only keep us at our toes at wondering what exactly is going on with him.

In my opinion this is obviously Judai's doing. He has to be holding Jaden captive in his own consciousness; forcing him to do god knows what. That monster is a serious threat and he needs to be stopped. There has to be a way to get rid of Judai for good.

The door to the room opened and I looked over. A male doctor walked over towards us. He began to look over Jaden's monitors. While he did this I decided to leave the room. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket I made my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Syrus asked.

Not looking back I responded with a quick, "Going to make a few calls."

Walking out the door I made my way down the hall. I needed a private and quiet place to make this phone call. As I walked I came upon a small empty room; it looks like an empty waiting room.

Good enough.

* * *

_**(Judai's POV)**_

_Let the darkness take hold. _

_Let the darkness take hold. _

_The same phrase keeps running through my head and whispering in my ear. It's almost impossible to fight back. I want to give in so much. To just let the darkness take hold and end up in the same spot that I used to be in; an evil king who dictates everyone around him. _

_I don't want to be back in that position. If I did then my relationship with Jaden would be put at risk. We have been bonding so well; I don't want to lose that. _

_There is something about Jaden that brings comfort to me. His bubbly personality perhaps! Maybe even his determination to help me even though I don't deserve it. Something about him makes my heart pound out of my chest. I don't understand it. Nothing like this happened when I was with Syrus. _

_Syrus is a kid that's got spunk and guts. Even when he had all the fear in the world he pushed it all aside to save his friend. I saw that as something I liked in him. He was willing to take risks. I was known for taking risks with the people of the villages; taking them out one by one was a game of extreme chance. One wrong move and I would have been sent to the stars. I was supposed to be sent to the stars after ending a duel with one of Jaden's friends that ended in a double loss but I was able to escape it. Escaping to a small part of Jaden's inner mind I was able to hide away; I was incredibly weak so I went unnoticed and was unable to do anything. _

_After Jaden fused with Yubel; I was able to gain some of that strength that Yubel gave to him. I was finally able to take over his body; however it went unnoticed by Jaden for he never remembered the encounters for some reason. I found it odd at first but decided to go against it. _

_But now, that I look back on all of the things that I did to Jaden. My heart clenched in pain and guilt. _

_Looking up at Jaden I moved back a few inches. He blinked in confusion; probably wondering what was wrong. Grabbing the top of his Slifer jacket I began to pull it down off of him; the fabric slid down his arms revealing his pale skin. Jaden's face began to get cherry red; almost as red as his jacket. Pulling down the jacket down until it was completely off I looked at Jaden. His cheeks were burning and his eyes were closed. _

_He looked nervous. _

_I grabbed his right arm; his eyes shot open in surprise. I looked at the scar I left him; a long line was left at the top of his arm. I used my free hand to trace it; I felt Jaden shiver from the contact. I felt my eyes sharpen. This was my fault. I hurt him. I can't believe I used his body to permanently damage his skin. Not to mention I did the same thing to his leg. I'm just lucky I didn't permanently damage it._

_I leaned my head on his now bare shoulder; he looked down at me. _

"_I'm sorry Jaden." I apologized. _

_He smiled sadly; "Like I said all the times before…I don't mind. I have already forgiven you." Jaden replied. _

"_But why; I've done such horrible things to you. I don't deserve it." I said. _

"_I've forgiven you because you aren't the same person you were then." Jaden answered. _

_I sat up; sitting straight and looking into his chocolate eyes. How can he be so forgiving? I permanently damage his body and yet he forgave me like it was nothing. There has to be a line to cross on the forgiveness scale that is Jaden. I know he couldn't have forgiven me for what I did to Syrus but what I did to him alone should also be in that category. _

"_You can't be so forgiving Jaden. It only makes me feel worse." I said. _

"_Then what do you expect me do?" Jaden asked. _

"_Hate me, hold a grudge just anything but forgive me so quickly." I cried. _

"_Why?" Jaden asked. I blinked; what does he mean by why? I told him why. He can't be so naïve. Forgiveness means that you hold no hurt or pain for whatever the other person did to you…but I brought so much hurt and pain to Jaden and his friends. Forgiving me is basically saying that everything I did never happened. But those scars will forever embed his body as well as Syrus. He has mental scars as well as physical. "Why do you want me to hate you so much?" _

"_It is easier to hate someone…then to care for them." I answered. _

"_Who on earth told you that?" Jaden asked; disbelief is his tone. _

"_No one in particular; I was just developed to feel that way." I said. _

"_Well you need to understand that it is just as easy to care for someone as it is to hate them." Jaden shouted. _

"_You don't get." I shouted back. Grabbing his shoulders; it all happened so fast. He fell to the floor on his back; I was on top of him. His eyes were wide; mine were closed shut with tears rolling down my cheeks. "You just don't get it do you." Jaden just looked up at me; I could feel his eyes looking up at me; peering into my soul. _

"_I don't!" Jaden whispered. _

"_You should hate me. Everything I've done. I deserve to be hated." I said. _

"_I can't hate you." Jaden said. _

"_Stop saying that." I cried. Jaden's features softened as he looked up at me. I felt his thumb run across my cheek. I looked at him; my eyes half lidded since my eyes still stung from the shed tears. His thumb brushed my tears away. _

"_Please don't cry Judai." Jaden pleaded. _

"_Why do care about me?" I asked. _

_Jaden blinked in confusion; "I don't understand." Jaden responded. _

"_Caring for me must be such a struggle for you. After everything I've done…it was so painful for you to experience." I said. _

"_No…it isn't." Jaden replied. I gasped and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me with a grin on his face. "I care about you because you're special. You're one of my friends and I care about you just as much as any of my other friends." _

"_You just don't understand what I'm going through Jaden." I sat up; now that I was only straddling him I could see him more clearly and he vise versa. "Knowing that I hurt you so much that you have to permanently live with that scarring is heartbreaking and makes me feel intense guilt." I punched his stomach lightly; soft enough so that he couldn't really feel it. "I almost killed you. I left you there for dead." A single tear drop ran down my cheek; landing on his cheek. "I almost killed you." _

"_Judai I need you to listen to me." Jaden said. I looked down at him; he had an emotionless look on his face; his bangs covering his eyes. His expression is dark. Does he hate me now? "I need you to get off of me." I didn't respond but got off of him anyways. Jaden then sat up and looked at me. _

_Smack._

_Pain filled my cheek; a burning sensation that I can recognize from a similar slap I had received a few hours back. I looked back at Jaden; his cheeks were tear stained but his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. _

"_That was for bringing yourself down." Jaden said. He looked back at me; his chocolate orbs overflowing with tears. He smiled sadly before leaning forward. "But this…" One of his hands gripped my shoulder before leaning in close; our faces close. He closed the distance between us. My eyes widened in surprise. _

_He's kissing me. _

_Is this really happening right now? Didn't he just slap me one second ago? I just couldn't get over that fact. There was also that fact that he was a very good kisser._

_His lips on mine; mine on his; I could taste the saltiness of his tears. His hand made its way to my cheek. I decided to kiss back after the shock had gone away. I have never felt anything like this before; my heart pounding out of my chest and my cheeks hot with a bright red blush. _

_Jaden decided that he had made his point and pulled away. The kiss was short and sweet but brought the message out. He looked me in the eyes before leaning his forehead against mine. We panted as well tried regain our air supply. I looked at him with surprise and wonder. _

_What drew him to do that? _

"_I will always be here for you Judai." _

_I gasped and looked at him. He had a smile on his face, his cheeks were bright red. He put a finger to my lips as I was going to respond. _

"_Don't lose hope in yourself. I will always be right by your side. If you ever need me we can always talk. Whether face to face or a mental conversation I will always be here." _

_I get a chance to respond again for Jaden vanished without a trace. _

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

It's been about an hour since Aster left the room. He said he had to make some calls but would they really take this long. Who exactly was he planning on calling anyways? Why was he calling them now of all times?

I didn't have any answers but all I knew was that he was taking WAY too long. I was getting worried.

Sighing I got up from my chair by Jaden's beside and made my way over to the door. Hopefully I can find Aster quickly before Jaden wakes up. Walking to door I brought my hand to the door knob before twisting it open. When I pulled the door towards me I was met face to face with Aster.

"Syrus, well then perfect timing." Aster said.

I stepped back and he walked inside the room. As he walked in I shut the door behind him.

"So, what did you mean by "perfect timing"?" I asked.

Aster leaned back against the wall in front of me and I just stared at him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well I was able to get through to some friends I know. They agreed to help me but of course I am going to owe them. So, they should be in about an hour." Aster explained.

"What do you mean? What are these friends of yours going to do?" I asked.

I didn't understand what Aster was going on about; quite frankly I didn't know who he was babbling about.

"They have experience with the supernatural. Sort of like with what Jaden is going through with Judai. They said that they may have a way to help us." Aster said.

"Really; wow you never mentioned having friends like that." I gasped in awe.

Aster smirked before looking back at Syrus. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

I smiled. He was glad he was learning more about Aster. I was also glad that we were finally getting Jaden some help. He deserves to live his life by his own actions, not being controlled by someone else when he doesn't realize it.

Our thoughts were cut off when we heard Jaden moan telling us that he was finally waking up. We quickly made our way over to his side as he started to open his eyes.

He put a hand over his eyes as he tried to open his eyes. I smiled brightly as he started to look around.

"What-what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"You didn't wake up so Mrs. Fontaine had you flown to the main lands. You're in the hospital." Aster answered.

"The main land huh?" Jaden muttered. He slowly sat up before looking around. "Were you guys that worried about me?"

"Of course, we were afraid Judai was holding you hostage. Okay I was personally but still." I cried.

Jaden's cheeks went bright red at the mention of Judai's name. Aster raised an eyebrow but didn't see it as a big deal.

"What happened that you were unable to wake up? Was it Judai? What did he do?" Aster asked.

Jaden just shook his head, "He didn't really do anything. We just talked." Jaden answered.

Aster leaned in closer and Jaden leaned back against the pillows. I watched closely with a confused expression. Aster smirked at Jaden before asking.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just some things…"

"Well then if it was just things then tell us what you were talking about. You were out for almost a whole day."

"Because you don't need to know what we were saying…"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"Then you should shut up and mind your own business."

"Alright guys, that's enough. Jaden just woke up." I complained.

Aster just sighed before leaving it at that. Jaden just let out a sigh of relief before sitting back. I could tell that Jaden didn't want to talk about what happened with Judai but it seems that Aster wants to know.


End file.
